A Universal Center
by NoUsernamesLeft
Summary: When Pitch sets his sights on other worlds, it's Jack Frost's job to masquerade as a guard to prevent Pitch from taking control of Arendelle. Unfortunately the queen he finds is cold, aloof and completely boring. Meanwhile Elsa is tormented by a manipulative shadow and an obnoxious, childish guard. Post-Frozen Post-Guardians Pairings: Elsa/Jack Anna/Kristoff
1. A New World

"Must you always summon me in the middle of a snowstorm?" Jack Frost perched on top of the globe. He flashed a smile at the fairies flitting around Toothiana; his grin growing as several fairies fell to the ground. Toothiana leveled a glare at him and bent to prod her fallen fairies.

"What snow storm?" Bunny's left ear twitched. "Please tell me there's not a snowstorm?"

"Don't worry about it," Jack waved Bunny away." Now why am I here?"

North began to walk around the globe, "you're one of us now. When we have important guardian business you have to come."

"Hey mate, you better have been kidding about that snowstorm."

"I'm the guardian of _fun_. Meetings weren't in the job description" Jack jumped down, landing behind North. "But, if I must attend, let's try to make this as quickly as possible. I'm hoping for a whole week of school." He glanced over his shoulder at Bunny, "my current record is four days and a late start."

"Oy, that's not funny. I know you know what time of year it is. Even you aren't that dense."

"Lighten up Bunny; it's just a bit of snow. Kids love snow and they adore getting time off school."

"I'll give you a hint. Next Sunday is very important; millions of kids having loads of fun." The twitching had intensified and now was joined by a tapping foot. "I thought that was your specialty."

In the corner of his eye Jack could see flashes of gold. He should have turned and tried to discern what Sandy was saying, but instead he pretended to think. "God, this coming Sunday…? Are you sure there's something special happening? Now the Thursday after next is important. It's international strawberry shortcake day. I love strawberry shortcakes."

"You're joking right?"

"No, I'm 100-well 34% sure that it's international strawberry shortcake day. There's a chance that the day may be in honor of children's show Strawberry Shortcake. I'm not actually that familiar with her."

"_Easter_. It's Easter!" Bunny's twitch had worsened. His entire body was taut, only Tooth's fairies kept him from leaping towards Jack. "I won't have another one of your freak blizzards ruining my holiday. I have spent months making sure that everything goes perfectly. You'll not mess this up just so you can beat some stupid record."

"That's enough." Tooth stood between them, her golden feather quivering with frustration. "I swear you two can't even be in the same room." She turned back towards Sandy. "Go on."

Sandy smiled at Tooth and gestured Bunny and Jack to come closer. Golden strands of sand fell from his fingers and danced across the floor. Jack held his breath. He would never admit it, but Sandy's magic was more beautiful than anything Jack had ever seen, even frost. A miniature world rose off the floor. The surface of the globe rippled as continents rose above ocean. They land became clear, mountains formed and rivers cut through the countries. Jack frowned, the globe in front of him was clear and pristine, but it was not the world he'd spent hundreds years flying over.

"What's going on? Where is this place?" Jack looked up. The other guardians were shocked, but none of their faces reflected his confusion.

"Why is Quaya contacting us? What did they want" Tooth looked genuinely terrified. "Is something wrong? Is it the trolls?"

"Trolls!" Jack shouted. "Guys, what are you talking about?"

Tooth glanced at Sandy. "We told him, right?" Sandy shrugged.

Bunny laughed. "I keep forgetting how new you are."

"This isn't funny. What haven't you told me?"

"This is Quaya." North gestured at Sandy's globe. "It's one of the worlds that we're connected to."

"Wait," Jack tried not to let his confusion show. "Other worlds you mean like Jupiter? Are there troll aliens running about in space?"

Tooth shook her head, "they're more like parallel worlds."

"Are we the guardians of these worlds too?"

"Please mate, you can barely handle one world."

North gave a pointed glare, but Bunny just rolled his eyes. "These worlds all have different systems of magic. Here we have the guardians; we work with belief and our centers. In Quaya magic revolves around nature. It draws its power from elements. Magic is largely restricted to magical creatures, such as trolls or fairies; however it has been known to pass onto a person when they possess a magical object, a flower per se."

"Okay," Jack rubbed his forehead. Other worlds, strange magic; he'd known this guardian thing was a bad idea. "How do we know about these worlds? Can we—you know—actually go there?"

North stepped into a moonbeam streaming down from a window. "Different world, different places, same moon." Of course, it was always the man in the moon. "If Manny wishes he can carry messages between worlds. He can even transport people if necessary."

Bunny huffed. "Lovely geography lesson, but I want to know what was so urgent that you had to gather us. Quaya isn't exactly under our jurisdiction."

North began to pace. "Manny has brought a message from the trolls. Apparently there's a young sorceress in their land, their queen actually, and she needs our help. They wouldn't have contacted us, but they've reached their last straw. Last year trhye believed she's finally shaken her worries, but since then she has continued to close herself off. It appears as if she still lives in fear." North coughed and looked around nervously. "One of them had a premonition. He believes it's possible that Pitch may try to target her."

"Pitch? We already fought him. We beat him." Jack didn't want to go through that hassle again.

Tooth nodded thoughtfully. "It makes sense. He can't get power here, so he'll try to world hop-find better targets."

"Wouldn't he need Manny to hop?" This world thing was confusing enough without them changing the rules on him.

Bunny's face darkened. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"We don't know anything. You're just being conspiratorial." Tooth's voice was the sharpest Jack had heard.

"Either way the trolls are requesting assistance. They want us to send a guardian." North was glancing at his hands. Jack thought he saw something, guilt perhaps?

"Don't look at me. I'm far too busy. Maybe after next week, but even then I got loads of clean up."

"Actually Manny already knows who he's going to send." Okay, now Jack knew North looked guilty. Why would he be looking so guilty? Unless…

"No. No way," Bunny had reached the same conclusion. "You can't send the kid. He'll mess everything up. He's going to plunge the kingdom into eternal winter."

"It is an odd request." Tooth looked concerned. "If Pitch is involved… we can't send him in alone."

"Excuse you." Jack glared at them. They meant well, but he was a guardian. Manny had chosen him for a reason. "Remember last summer, me fighting Pitch. I'll give you a hint, I took care of myself. I'm not a child anymore."

"Oh, Jack." He tried to ignore the pity in her eyes. "We're not looking down on you."

"Well," Bunny drawled.

"Shut it Bunny." Tooth sent a glare at the mangy kangaroo. Stupid Aussie.

Sandy patted his arm and then turned to North. A snowflake appeared above his head quickly followed by a question mark.

"That's right." Jack nodded approvingly at Sandy. "Good question. How are you guys going to have winter without me?"

Bunny snorted. "We had to spend thousands of years without you. I'm sure we'll manage." Bunny's smirk grew. "That wasn't actually what Sandy wanted to know, if you're such an adult you should know better"

Jack glared at Bunny and then glanced at Sandy who shrugged apologetically. He let out an internal groan. How did all the other guardians understand each other so well? Teamwork wasn't his thing.

"Addressing Sandy's question," North began speaking once more. "Jack's powers will change. From what Manny's said you should still have powers, but they will simply be the elemental powers of wind and cold. It is also possible that your appearance will change."

"What do you mean?" Jack was more nervous than he would care to admit. He really loved his face.

"You won't be a guardian anymore, so you may appear human." North coughed again. "There's also a chance that you'll lose your immortality. Only temporarily!" North tried to cut off the Tooth's protests. "If you're not willing to do it, I understand. I'm sure one of us can go instead.

"Well," Jack pretended to consider. The decision was easy; he loved adventure far too much to pass up the chance to see a new world. "I suppose if you're sure you can get on without me. Don't worry, Bunny, I'll make sure to come back before next Easter." He gave a saucy wink, "Finally going to beat that record." He turned to North, "When can I leave?"

North looked surprise at his enthusiasm he was. "You can leave whenever you're ready."

"Let's get the show on the road then. If I do really well I can finish up in a week, come back for Easter. I know Bunny would miss me too much," Bunny grunted and looked away.

"Are you sure?" Tooth's expression was kind, but Jack still saw the pity in her eyes.

"Let's go."

"Wait. You really meant now?" Bunny almost looked concerned. He'd been hanging out with Tooth too much.

"Yeah, what's the use in waiting?"

"If you're sure," North looked unsure, but he turned towards the moon. "Man in the moon. Jack Frost has accepted the trolls request and is prepared to travel. Uh…Step here." North moved back and pointed to the mosaic where he had been standing.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jack stepped onto the mosaic. "You have done this be-" Jack words were pulled out of his mouth as the breath was pulled out of his lungs. He bent in half, trying to get some, any air. He was being pulled in every direction his very matter disintegrating. He saw was baby tooth's worried expression just before his eyes fuzzed over. The last thing he saw was the unease and distrust etched onto the guardians faces.

Jack gasped for air. He was lying on a thick layer of moss. Running his fingers through the soft material, he noticed something was missing. His staff, where had it gone? He had still been holding it when he left. Right? He stood up scanning the area. He was in some kind of meadow covered in boulders. He paced through them scanning for his staff. It had to be here somewhere. He spotted the familiar shaft of wood, running to get it. He slid slightly, staining his trousers.

He ran his fingers across the length of the wood. It responded to his touch, humming contentedly. When he reached the end, he frowned. There was no hook in the wood. It was his staff, that much was certain, but its shape had changed. He peered around, yes the terrain could have been from his world, but there was something in the air, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. "What the heck is this place?"

The rocks began to shake.

…..

Elsa threw open her balcony doors and stepped into the night air. Winter was close. She could feel it curling around the wind, ushering animals into their burrows and convincing flowers to close their petals. Now it drifted through her hair, teasing strands out of her bun. It preferred when she wore a braid; more hair to play with. Unfortunately braids were unladylike and Elsa couldn't afford to disobey decorum, not in her already precarious position.

Still there was no one around. Unless someone braved the freckle current and sharp rocks, they couldn't approach this side of the castle. She let her hair down. The wind reacted immediately diving into her hair and lifting strands up, one by one.

She could feel her power reacting to the wind and the promise of winter it carried. The air around her grew colder and frost began to trace around her feet. She took a deep breath. This was not the time. She had to control her powers. So instead of playing, she turned away and walked off the balcony, shutting the door behind her. She had to get back to work; a queen had no time for fun.

She walked back to the corner of her room, where the servants had placed her desk. It wasn't quite as big as the one in her office, but it could still fit so many papers. So very many boring official papers about things nobody cared about. Nobody except her. If she ignored them, would anyone really notice?

Elsa sunk into the chair with a sigh. She was being ridiculous; the forms came from varying sects of the government all necessary for a fully functioning government. Taxes, foreign affairs, pardons: they were all necessary, just so very dull.

Letting out a long breath, Elsa picked up a letter from Weaselton. Ever since the Dukes misdemeanors, the king had been writing letter upon letter of apologies. She'd let him stew for a month, but in the end the Duke hadn't really done anything wrong. He'd sent his men after her, but he had good reason to. She was a threat to the kingdom. Had anyone else tried to launch an eternal winter Elsa would've reacted in a similar manner.

So she'd forgiven him, reached out and started up trade relations. The kingdom needed to trade. Unfortunately the King didn't understand that trade was all she wanted. His recent letters had been getting all too friendly with repeated mentions of a certain younger son.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice cut through Elsa's somber mood.

"There you are. I swear you work all day." Anna skipped into the room, swinging herself onto Elsa's desk. She had a bright smile, but Elsa could read the concern in her eyes.

"I enjoy working." She ignored Anna's skeptical glance. "Besides I have to." Elsa smiled. "I have a pretty important job."

"Please, it's not like being queen is that important. My wedding is of vital importance." Anna joked, brushing off the fate of thousands with a wave of her hand, "You promised to help with the planning and I know you need a break."

"How much planning is there really? Just get a white dress and set up some flowers. How about lilies? You're dress can be fitted with a poufy bottom. There planning done."

"Come on Elsa." Anna gave a pout. When Elsa ignored her she slammed a pile of paper on the desk. "Here are my ideas. There are dresses, floral arrangements and a guest list. Please. I've narrowed it down to these. Kristoff and I agree that we'd be fine with anything from this stack."

"Wait. You've narrowed it down to this. How many did you have before?"

"Almost five hundred,"

"Seriously, how many?"

"Almost five hundred,"

Elsa laughed. "How long have you been planning this?"

Anna's silence was enough of a reply. They both knew Anna had had far too much time alone.

Anna tried to pretend Elsa had never ignored her. She never blamed Elsa, but Elsa knew the thought was there: if Elsa had been there would Anna only have three hundred wedding ideas? If Elsa had opened the door, would Anna have known love? Would she have been less desperate for affection? Would she have ignored Hans?

Anna coughed, "So where are yours?"

"My…"

"Plans, your wedding plans."

"I don't have any." Elsa forced a smile. "I'm far too busy for courtships and weddings."

"Tell that to the Prince of Weaselton, I'm sure he has plenty." Anna dodged Elsa's pillow and skipped out of the room. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

An involuntary smile curled over Elsa's lips, only to die when she looked back at the wedding plans. Why hadn't she thought about her own wedding? She had never been a romantic, but that wasn't it. Her parents had never mentioned matrimony.

Elsa's stomach chilled and she fought the frost that began to coat the papers. Her parents thought she would never marry. Did they plan to keep her locked in the palace until she was a matron? Worse yet, had they believed that she would never make it to her wedding? A wind began to ruffle through the papers and snow dusted her shoulders. They had loved her, they just didn't know better. They had loved her.

The wind threw a trade agreement across the room.

Elsa clutched the documents; Anna, think of Anna. Anna and Kristoff happily married. She'd have lots of nieces and nephews who all loved her. She'd have a family full of light and warmth.

_They're not your family. They'll never be your family._

Be quiet.


	2. Human

Jack ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Okay, I think I get it. The queen is dispirited and incredibly boring and because of these horrid qualities you guys think Pitch maybe targeting her."

The grandfather boulder shook his head in exasperation. "I suppose you could put it like that." He glanced towards the other boulders that made up his family; they hovered around the clearing, still as stone. "Keep in mind; we're not actually sure Pitch is at work. All the Man in the Moon told me was that fear would be her enemy. I'd hoped that only referred to natural fear, but she has faced her fears and she's still locked in her room more often than not."

"So all I have to do is get her to have fun. I'll be done in less than a week." Jack smirked. "Bunny will be so happy to see me."

The boulder ignored Jack. "You're going to be disguised as a guard. We've told Kristoff, the queen's soon to be brother-in-law, that you're the child of a friend. He'll make sure you're taken care of. If you play your cards right, you could end up being in the queen's personal guard."

"The queen's soon to be brother-in-law." Jack whistled, "That's one heck of a title. Is that official and all? Does he have stationary and little towels with T.Q.S.T.B.B.I.L. on them? I hope not because T.Q.S.T.B.B.I.L doesn't exactly flow off the tongue."

A little boulder stepped forward, his grass quivering, "Brother is Arendelle's official ice master and deliverer."

"Now that sounds like a job I could do. Why do I have to be a guard?" Jack paused, "wait, did you say he's your brother. Does that mean he's a troll too?" Jack heard giggles rise through the crowd. Living rocks were laughing at him. This was worse than last Easter competition; Jack had lost every event, even sledding. God Bunny could be smug.

"We've gotten you a horse." The boulder nodded to the trees. "It's in a clearing just in the woods. There's a note, supplies and additional information in the saddlebags. The horse is from the palace, so as long as you don't try to lead it, it will return to the stables."

"Riding?" Jack swallowed nervously. "How big is this horse?" He'd tried horse riding a few years back. Well, a few hundred years back. He'd sneaked on a couple of horses, but despite his invisibility and magic, he'd fallen off far more times than he'd stayed on. He tried to cover up his dismay, but the stupid trolls were laughing again.

Luckily the boulder's voice was sympathetic. "The horse is old and very gentle. She'll barely notice you, besides the ride shouldn't take more than a few hours. It'll give you some time to read about yourself."

"Why would I need to read about myself?"

"Did you plan to just go up and announce that you're Jack Frost the mystical winter spirit from another world? We've given you a different identity." The troll looked up at the sky, "Manny gave us many of the details, so your history will be very similar to your human life. Unfortunately your parents suffered a far worse fate in this world. We had to find an excuse for your cross-country travels."

"Many thanks," Jack tipped an imaginary hat. "One last question, how will they be able to see me?"

The boulder looked surprised, "I thought it was explained." Jack shook his head in confusion. "Because you traveled into this world through natural means, you, and especially your magic are of this world. Your powers will remain much the same; however you appear as a human. Instead of a guardian you're a sorcerer."

Jack hand went to his head. "What color is my hair?"

"Brown." the boulder looked confused, but chuckled at Jack's clear dismay. "Don't worry, once you return to your world your appearance will return to normal." The troll looked back towards the sky, "you best leave now if you want to get there before dinner. Kristoff will be waiting for you when you get to the castle."

Jack waved to the rocks and walked towards the forest. He wanted to fly; even the short distance seemed so much longer when he had to walk. This wind was friendly too, it nudged him, urging him to come and play. He waved it away; he was going to have to get used to appearing human and humans didn't fly.

…..

Elsa resisted the urge to check her hair. She knew that each strand was carefully tucked away into her bun. Even her bangs were clean; the wind didn't dare play with her hair now. It knew she wouldn't tolerate messy hair in middle of a ceremony, though this particular ceremony was a waste of time. Why did she need to give a speech to a boat?

Elsa sighed, she wasn't being fair, the speech was not directed at the boat so much as the crowd that filled the harbor, and she didn't have to give a speech, just a few words to express her admiration of the shipwright's work and her assurance that it would sail swift and true.

As she offered those very congratulations the wind twirled between her fingers, begging them to dance and play. Her bare hands, seldom seen, were worthy of games, no matter the circumstances. It was rare that she'd take of her gloves, but today was so warm and bright and Elsa missed the feeling of sun on her skin.

Elsa smiled at the meager crowd, "the Luna has many successful voyages ahead of her, thanks to the loyal sailors who tirelessly work to keep the rest of us happy and-"

_You know you can't do it without her._

Elsa tried to catch her train of thought, "well supplied with goods from around the world."

_If it wasn't for your sister you wouldn't be able to control your powers._

The thought was lost; she'd have to wrap up. "Thanks to the shipwright's guild and all you wonderful citizens, Arendelle can continue to prosper." She waved and stepped down. There was a patter of clapping as the crowd disintegrated, but she heard none of it.

_You'd still be in your little castle and the rest of your civilians would be stuck in_ _ice. At least half of these people would be dead, if they hadn't killed you._

Elsa swept towards the castle. Leaving her gloves had been a mistake. She couldn't risk breaking down, not with so many people around.

_Would all your snow and ice vanish if you died? All the ornamentation you've done on the palace, your lovely ice castle, would it all just melt away?_

Elsa's hands itched with the cold begging to come out, but she tried not to appear too anxious, taking time to nod at the civilians she passed. She glided through the gate, her fists clenched tight in the folds of her skirt.

_You have to have thought about it, what will happen after you die. _

Fortunately the wind had found another playmate. The guards were use to strange weather, but even they would still notice a sentient wind following their queen through the courtyard.

_I know some of your subjects have wondered. I hear them whispering._

Elsa entered the castle and now she picked up her pace. She was beginning to leave tiny frost footprints.

_Some of your maids are particularly amiable to the idea of your death._

Giving up the appearance of decorum, Elsa picked up her skirt and fled up the stairs. Anyone who saw her would be able to tell the state of her mind by the ice in her wake.

_How could they not be? They need a guarantee that their kingdom will be safe. Anna's so much more open and fun. She's so much more…how do I put this?_

Elsa burst into her room.

_Warm._

Ice coated the floor and snowflakes dotted the air. Elsa rushed to the desk, pulled on her gloves and heaved a sigh of relief. She ran her hand over the wedding plans, pulling out beautiful drawings of dresses, flowers and cakes. Anna would be so happy at the wedding. Even happier then she was now. Love would fill the palace and Elsa would be part of a new wonderful family. Around the room ice retreated and snowflakes floated gently to the ground.

_You believe it, I know you do. You think Anna would be a better queen. Go on admit it._

Elsa sat at her desk and began to shuffle papers. Hearing voices was bad enough, she wasn't going to be caught talking to them. It's not like it was real.

_You're right I'm not real._

Elsa smiled. The admission felt like a victory.

_Yet._

…..

Jack had tried to read the troll's papers, he really had, but they were just so dull. He got the gist. A poor farm boy named Jack Overland had lost parents in tragic accident involving a drunken yak. Now all poor Jack Overland wanted was a place to sleep and a decent wage. The note to Kristoff said as much. It failed to explain why the trolls would help a random boy, but Jack doubted anyone would pay much attention to a confused, foreign farm boy. He had decided all this within the first hour of his journey.

For the two hours following, Jack had had nothing to do. So he'd started playing with snow and ice. Magic was different here; he couldn't explain it, but it felt off. Everything was more alive. The snow, the wind, even the frost seemed to have a personality. He tried to ignore them, but after the wind tried to steal his mid-afternoon snack he had to pay attention. The rest of the trip was filled with strange games. The wind's favorite was catch; something about a thrown roll turned the wind to a gale.

Recently however Jack had entered some sort of road. He hadn't noticed at first, because the only difference from the forest paths was the occasional presence of people. In the beginning he had ignored the passersby, and continued his game of catch, but from the strange looks he got, it was not normal to play with the wind. He would have ignored the stares, but if Pitch was in the kingdom, revealing his powers would put his mission in peril. So he ignored the wind batting his hand and ruffling his hair.

Instead he focused on the people. There was something so satisfying when they saw him. Every time someone looked at him he was afraid their gaze would go through him, but it never did. Even when they ignored him, there was still something solid about their passing glance. Jack ate up these looks, whether it was the lightening quick smile of a child, the hard stare of an ice miner or the slightly more appreciative side glance of a girl. He nodded at everyone, offering a wide smile full of teeth, leaving a wake of grunts, giggles and scattered salutations.

His attention was so focused on the crowd he didn't notice the houses that began to dot the forest. It wasn't until the horse's hooves began to click against the paved stones that Jack tore his gaze away from the crowd.

His breath caught.

Before he could pretend that he was still in his world, but this town shattered that illusion. It almost resembled the Norway of hundreds of years ago, but even so this town was far more vibrant. Street vendors were everywhere, their shouts mingling with seagulls cries to form a discordant melody. Everyone was brightly dressed and flowers seemed to hang from every available ledge. But even these sights dulled in comparison with the palace.

The intricate design and structure would have made the palace striking no matter the circumstance, but the ice that graced the roofs made it gorgeous. The frost arched from the towers and stretched into the sky. It glowed with an iridescent light, flicking daylight onto the waved that lapped its base. Sliding off the horse, Jack stumbled into the wall and scraped his knee. He barely felt the injury, the palace consumed his attention. He hopped onto the wall bordering the bridge and tried to get a better look at the designs.

"Are you Jack?" Jack was jerked to attention, almost falling from his delicate perch. He turned to see a tall, stocky, blond mountain man.

Jack jumped down, and gave a sweeping bow, "at your service." He looked up from his bow and flashed a joking smile. "Kristoff I presume."

The man waved his hands in dismay. "I'm not-you don't have to bow yet."

Jack stood, appraising the man in front of him. He could certainly see where the boulder came in; the man was all packed muscle and height. Jack puffed out his chest and stood a little straighter. This man might be taller and stronger, but Jack had a better sense of humor, probably.

"I have a note for you." Jack turned around to the horse, only to be met with a bridge completely devoid of his equestrian companion. He gave a nervous laugh.

"You lost your horse." The blond looked tired.

"I didn't lose it." Jack tried to peer through the gate. "It lost itself, I told it to stay."

"It's a common mistake. Our horses don't understand English. This isn't Corona" Jack thought he detected a smile in the man's eyes. "Come on, I'm sure he's in the stables." He strode through the gate, and made his way towards an arch to the right of the courtyard.

Jack hurried to keep up. "Wow! Your horses get to stay in the palace. For this luxurious housing I would carry people around."

"The horses stay outside, in the stables. This is the closest the horses get to the palace." The mountain man plowed through the archway. When Jack followed him, he found himself in a grassy enclosure. A few feet away, his horse tore up small patches of flowers. The mountain man stroked the horse and began to pull it towards a wooden enclosure that pushed up against the palace wall. "Besides I'm not sure the palace would hire you, not enough muscle."

Jack gave an indignant grunt. "I might look small, but I am stunningly strong."

"Good." Jack spun around. Yet another tall, muscled man stood there. What was it with this world? This one was dressed in a short-sleeved green tunic and a matching hat. The man looked Jack up and down. "Is this the new recruit?"

The mountain man nodded and gave a small wave as he disappeared into the stables.

"Hey! Aren't you going to wish me goodbye. We've gone through so much. Even a mountain man like you should value our time together."

"I'm not a mountain man, I'm Kristoff." Jack smiled; Kristoff wasn't so bad, for a mountain man.

"Follow me." The man walked past Jack. He made every step seem like a chore and when he looked at Jack it was with tired eyes. "The evening meal has just finished." Jack looked around in surprise. The sun was barely kissing the horizon. It couldn't be that late.

"You'll sleep here; Sanderson will show you around in the morning." The man had stopped and was gesturing towards a ramshackle building. This building and the stables had the same, ramshackle, hay look; the only difference was that this building was perhaps a bit taller. "The stairs are to the left. Your room is on the third floor. Take the available bed. Your uniform and other supplies will be in there." The man walked away without another word. Jack groaned, what a bore. From now on his name would be Stick.

Jack entered the quiet house and made his way up the stairs. Only the creaks of the house accompanied him. By the time he reached his room he was staggering. He peered around his room, but the only sign of his roommates were lumps in the beds. He staggered across the floor to the lumpless bed and collapsed.

The fatigue was just from the climb; Guardians didn't get tired. Jack could use the nights to plan while the humans slept. He patted the pillow, the incredibly soft pillow. He was going to be planning all night, might as well be comfortable. He curled up on the bed and nuzzled the pillow. There was so much planning to do, but he had all night it could wait. His eyes drifted close and Jack slept for the first time in over five hundred years.


	3. A Dress

Elsa glared at the boxes in front of her. Why had she thought this would be a good idea? She'd already been in the storeroom for an hour with nothing to show for it. She could've asked one of the servants to look for the dress, but no, she had to be independent and look for it herself. The seamstress had promised it would be in here, but she'd already unpacked twenty of the twenty-one useless boxes. Well, not completely useless, if she'd been looking for old silver cutlery, holey table clothes or misshapen candles, she would be more than happy.

Fortunately the last box looked far more promising. She hadn't noticed it until last stretch break. It was tucked on a shelf just above her head. The entire shelf had been covered with dust, even the maids occasional perusal of the storerooms hadn't made it up there. After removing the box Elsa had spent the next minute choking on dust. Eventually she'd had to open the door and summon the wind to get the dust out. The wind had loved the task, and she'd watched with apprehension as dust tornadoes disappeared down the hall. Hopefully anyone who saw them would blame the odd ventilation of a rickety, old palace.

Now her fingers danced over the box. She was terrified of opening it only to discover that her entire morning had been wasted with a futile quest. Gently she undid the knot and peeked under the lid. Her breath left, this had to be the dress; the rich silk couldn't have belonged to any table cloth, no matter how fine. She tore of the lid and swept the dress out of the box.

Her wonder ceased.

The fabric was beautiful, but the moths fluttering out of the box had worked tirelessly on it. No longer was this the glorious gown Elsa saw in her mother's wedding portraits, instead it was merely a ghost of a dress, an outline with very little in between.

Elsa stuffed the dress back in the box. She would have to take it to the seamstress; hopefully she would know what to do with it, she had to. Clutching the box to her chest, Elsa left the closet and made her way down the hall. She did her best not to look to secretive. The queen sneaking around with a ratty box covered in dust was enough to start a whirlwind of rumors and she did not want to add to them. A sneaky queen would set anyone's tongue ablaze with idle blather, so Elsa did her best to glide through the halls; giving everyone she passed the same regal nod.

No one interrupted her, and aside from a few furtive stares, no on questioned her appearance. So with very little ado, she found herself in front of the seamstress's door, knocking once before letting herself in.

"Your majesty!" The seamstress jumped away from the dress she had been kneeling next to. "I didn't hear you come in." She stood in front of the dress and made a hurried bow. Elsa tried to keep her face disinterested. Why was the seamstress so jumpy? She was doing her job. Elsa brushed the though away. _She_ certainly couldn't judge people for keeping secrets.

"It's fine." Elsa tried to make her voice gentle. What was this girl's name? It started with an N. Maria, no Martha? Not that either, but it definitely had an r in it. "You couldn't have known I was coming." Mara! That was it. "Besides you were focused on your work. How could I reprimand you for doing your job?"

Mara blushed, only piquing Elsa's interest further. "I'm sorry nonetheless." Mara noticed that Elsa's gaze was once upon the dress and tried to regain her attention. "What did you say you wanted?"

"I was wondering if this dress is salvageable." Elsa handed her the box, wincing as Mara briefly fumbled with the precious cargo.

Mara walked to a table, shoved aside loose strings and strips of cloth and opened the box. She gasped and pulled out the dress. "Is this..?"

Elsa nodded and walked to the table. "Will you be able to fix it?"

Mara frowned and peered at the cloth. "I'll have to look at it for a bit. I'm not sure I have the right cloth or ornamentation. It's possible the last seamstress may have left the excess around here." She went to the closet and peered inside, emerging quickly with a wince, "I'm sorry your majesty, but the closet is not exactly tidy. It'll take a while to sort through. Would you mind coming back in a few hours? I should have an answer for you before dinner."

"Of course," Elsa nodded and walked to the door, but when her hand was on the handle she turned. "What did you say that dress was for?"

"I didn't" At Elsa's unamused, questioning look, Mara's shoulder fell. "I'm sorry your majesty. I swear this is the first. It's just so tiring to tend to the same uniforms day after day. The wait staff uniforms at least have some color, but the guard's uniforms are just so boring. I mean really forest green and black! I just wanted to create something pretty, that's why I became a seamstress."

Apparently she was not supposed to be making that dress. "So how did you come to make the dress?"

"I just had so many scraps. I'm sorry, I knew it was the crowns fabric, but it felt like it was going to waste and I didn't have anything to do." She wrung her hands nervously.

Elsa went over to examine the dress. It was certainly well made: the stitches were too small to see and detailed embroidery lined the hem. "What were you planning to so with the dress?"

"I was hoping to sell it." Mara was very pale. "I love this job, but one day I want to open up my own shop, and I need to start somewhere."

Elsa drew back from the dress and looked at the trembling girl. "I don't see anything wrong with your making the dress; after all it was from scraps. If you're serious about the dress shop you can borrow some of the palaces supplies to make your dresses. Just keep a ledger of everything you use. Once your shop takes off you can start paying us back."

"Thank you your majesty." A smile bloomed over the Mara's face. Elsa smiled in return, and headed back towards the door.

"Your majesty, wait!" Mara curtsied "you almost forgot this." Mara was holding out a small leather bound journal. Seeing Elsa's confusion she added, "It was in the box, underneath the dress."

Elsa stepped forward and took the journal. "Thank you," she was gifted by another blinding smile. As she left the room, "Oh and Mara, if anyone bothers you about the dress tell them it's for me. I'm certainly interested in buying it." As Elsa closed the door she saw the girl's happy expression.

As Elsa headed back towards her room and her queenly duties, she stroked the journal's cover. There was something engraved on it, her fingers traced the letters, _Idun_. She froze. It was her mother's journal.

Elsa opened it and began to read, allowing her feet to carry her towards her room.

_**The ship has almost reached the shore and everyone is in a mad rush. The sailors run to and from their stations and my servants try to gather my luggage. There's so much of it, I told Thomas I didn't need it, but he was insistent. In his eyes I will always be his younger sister; I think he still can't forget Kai. He tried to come to Arendelle with me, but his wife is so very sick. I'm sending all my good wishes to Corona. Likely my wishes will help more than any mythical flower. Meanwhile I can only pray my marriage is as happy as theirs. Prince Adgar, even his name feels unfamiliar. How can I marry a man I know nothing about? Maybe if I write his name enough times it'll become familiar. Adgar Adgar Adgar Adgar Adgar.**_

Elsa ran her hand over the page. This was her mother's journal; this was the key to all the secrets her parents kept. She would no longer have to wonder if her parents loved her, she would know.

….

Jack tried to pull his pants up while still maintaining a decent pace. Jogging had seemed like such a waste of time when he could fly, but as guard after guard lapped he wished he'd popped into a gym, just once or twice, to build up some stamina.

When Sanderson jogged past for what seemed like the fifteenth timed, he turned around. The smirking boy easily kept Jack's pace, despite running backwards. "Early this morning, weren't you were bragging about outracing a rabbit?"

"That was…different." Jack panted out each word. "I…wasn't…running."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I skip?" Sanderson somehow managed to start skipping backwards.

Despite his annoyance, Jack snorted. He glanced across the yard; most of the guards had already finished their laps. "Aren't you done?"

"I'm supposed to be looking over the new recruit, remember?" He smiled, "can't have the newbie passing out on my watch."

"This… is my… last lap." Jack stumbled next to a stop next to the water barrel. He didn't plan on running anymore laps, so he wasn't lying.

Sanderson raised a haughty brow, "whatever you say."

Jack stumbled to wall and collapsed against a pile of barrels. He'd maintained a coat of cool air throughout the run, but the sun still beat down on him with a harsh, unforgiving light. Some of the other guards had taken of the green uniform shirts, while others rolled up their pants. The only one in full uniform was Stick, who stood at disapproving attention at the other end of the yard.

"Hello!" Jack jumped and peered behind him, just the wall and a pile of barrels. "I'm Olaf. Could you help me?" Great, now a barrel named Olaf was talking to him. "I'm sort of stuck behind the barrels."

Right, the voice was coming from _behind_ the barrels. Jack climbed on to one and peered down. He was met with a miniature wonderland. A tiny cloud blocked most of his view, but he could barely make out a snowman sitting on top a pile of snow. "Where are you?" Was the person buried?

"I'm here silly." The snowman waved a twig. "Can't you see me?" He gasped. "Are you blind?" He reached up and touched his face, "I don't have eyes, but I can still see."

Jack reached down, "I'll get you." He wasn't sure if a talking snowman was better than a talking barrel.

He set the snowman on the ground beside the barrel. It hugged him, "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs, summer, chocolate and flowers." He gasped again. "Did you see my flower?"

"What flower?" Jack was talking to a snowman. Then again, he'd had quite amiable discussions with the abominable snowman. This wasn't that different.

"I was playing with a flower, but then I got stuck. Did you see my flower?" The snowman looked up at him.

"I'll get it, don't worry." Jack grabbed the barrel Olaf was stuck behind. His muscles, already exhausted from the run, protested the additional exercise. He grunted as the barrel moved inch by inch. He could feel several of the guard's eyes on him and a few sniggers drifted across the field. He ignored them, but kept a firm hand on his pants. He would not let his pants fall down in front of the entire yard.

"Here," a tall freckled girl grabbed the barrel and with Jack's minor aid, managed to pull it away.

The snow fell out, covering Jack's feet. He bent forward and sifted through the pile. The girl just watched leaning against the barrel. Sanderson came over to watch, giving a brief nod to the girl, before settling beside him. Jack felt something and gently brushed it off.

"My flower!" The snowman stumbled across the snow and grabbed the frozen flower, nuzzling against his cheek. He turned to Jack, "Thanks!" He rapped his twigs arms around Jack's knees, then looked up disapprovingly, "you don't give very warm hugs."

"Olaf!" Jack turned to see a beautiful girl hurtling across the yard. "Where have you been?" She was only a few steps away, but she stepped on the hem of her dress. She collapsed in a pouf of silk and green frills.

Jack raced forward, "Are you okay?" He tried not to sound too concerned.

"I'm fine." Her cheeks were almost as red as her hair. She stood up quickly and brushed the dust of her dress. "I'm used to it."

She giggled and walked past him to where Olaf was admiring his flower. Despite her fall, every one of her movements seemed to be part of a bouncing, laughing dance. Everything from her smile to her voice seemed to radiate warmth and fun.

He walked back towards Olaf, where Sanderson was in the process of bowing, "I'm sorry for the disturbance, we didn't mean to intrude."

Why was he bowing? Was this the queen? _She _certainly looked like she knew how to have fun. If this is the queen, Jack's job was already done.

"Oh it's fine." She waved Sanderson's apologies away. "I was the one who intruded. I'm sorry that Olaf and I got into your way."

"You're the queen." Jack was suddenly aware of how much thinner the oversized uniform made him look. Especially when compared with his annoyingly fit companions, even the girl was more muscled than him. "You don't need to apologize." He tried to give a bow, but it was hard to hold his pants and still appear graceful.

She laughed again. How could she need fun? "You must be new."

Jack winced. "What was it, the uniform or the bow?"

"Neither," her smile was gentle. "I'm not the queen. That's my sister Elsa."

Jack tried not to let his disappointment show. "That must make you Anna."

"Don't worry, I'm just the princess. You don't need to have fancy manners with me." She smiled. "It was nice to meet you." She outstretched her hand to Olaf. "Let's head back. If we don't hurry the ducklings will eat all the bread." She and Olaf made their way through the dispersing guards.

"So that's the princess." Hadn't the troll said that Kristoff was the queen's soon to be brother-in-law. Jack turned back to Sanderson and the freckled guard. "Does the queen by any chance have another sister?"

Sanderson was shaking his head. "Of all the girls in the palace you had to get a crush on a girl that is not only royalty, but also engaged."

"I don't have a crush." A blush spread across Jack's cheeks.

"Oh come on," Sanderson laughed, even the other guard had a tiny smile. "Are you okay?" Sanderson mimed a desperate dive to the ground, and then lay there looking pathetic, "oh no need to apologize your majesty, really. I'm but a humble guard."

"Now you're just making things up. I didn't say any of that." Jack turned to the second guard. "You heard me right?"

"I'm not saying anything." The guard held up her hands in surrender.

Sanderson popped back up, "Fine. Live in denial, see if I care." He looked between Jack and the second guard. "Have you two met yet?"

Jack shook his head, "I'm Jack. As you probably guessed, I'm new."

The guard nodded. "I'm Erika" She looked over Jack outfit. "Your clothes don't exactly fit, would you like to see the seamstress?"

"You mean my clothes aren't supposed to fall off?" At Erika's annoyed stare, he nodded. "I would appreciate that."

"Well come on then," Sanderson started towards the wood door. "If we hurry we can still get to dinner before the line gets too long."

"You're coming?" Erika looked shocked.

"He's sort of my responsibility. I have to go where he does." Sanderson nodded down at Jack, who was starting to feel like a tagalong.

"I guess I can leave you two." Erika started to turn around.

"Not to mention Mara." Sanderson whistled and Erika wheeled around.

"On the other hand, maybe I will come." Erika didn't seem thrilled with this development.

Jack hurried to follow the two as they ducked through the door. "What about dinner? I'd rather eat than get my clothes fixed."

"Don't worry little pal. We'll make sure to get some meat on your bones."

"Dinner doesn't start for another half-hour." Erika elaborated on Sanderson's unhelpful answer. "We're given the evening to use as we please. There's a two hour span when the servant's hall is open for dinner. Most people use the time to go into town or get extra training in." Sanderson snorted and Erika gave him a pointed glare, "it is possible to lose your evening time due to disorderly conduct, in which case you're assigned chores."

"May I say," Sanderson leaped up the stairs. "Watching you is definitely one of my better chores."

Jack grimaced, "I'm honored that you hold me above washing dishes."

"Actually washing dishes is quite fun" Sanderson's looked back, a whistful expression on his face, "so many pretty maids. But don't worry; you're ranked significantly above privy scrubbing."

"My, I had no idea how fondly you looked upon me." Jack followed Sanderson into a room. "I hate to disappoint, but I must rebuff your affections. My heart belongs to the job and the job alone."

Sanderson looked over his shoulder, as he entered the room. "I pity the job."

A waif-like blond girl stood up from beside a creamy, torn dress. Her hair was piled on top of her head, almost as messy as the nest of fabric, buttons and ribbons that surrounded her. She stood up, brushing off loose pieces of lace and string. "I'm Mara, you must be new."

"I'm Jack. I hear you can help fix my clothes." He smiled, "Sanderson tells me my clothes are supposed to stay on."

"Then Sanderson has misled quite a few ladies," she gave Sanderson a disdainful look.

"What can I say?" He tried to level a smirk at Mara, but she ignored him. "I simply have a golden tongue."

"Come here Jack." Jack stepped forward and she began to pinch the loose fabric, sticking pins where it hung off his body. "I should be done with this tomorrow; in the meantime you can borrow a spare uniform. The spare uniform won't fit perfectly, but it'll be better than this."

"Thank you, I'm sorry for the bother." Jack smiled at her. "What's the dress for?"

"The queen gave it to me," she glanced at it fondly. "It's such a beautiful dress. I can't let it go to waste."

"What's it for?" Despite the torn fabric, the fine quality was still clear.

"I can't tell you that." She smiled, "you'll have to wait and see."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a soft voice came from the doorway. A girl stood at the door. She could have been beautiful, but there was something missing. Her expression was gentle and her posture was perfect, but there was no animation in her manner.

Mara, Sanderson and Erika all scurried to attention giving quick, but elegant bows. "Your majesty, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Mara twisted a ribbon between her fingers.

"I told you before, there's no need to apologize. You're only doing your job." She looked around the room and when her eyes lingered on Jack he recognized her features. She looked like the princess, but her eyes contained none of the fun. Even if she was kind, gentle and perfect in almost any way, without the fun she would still be broken and incomplete. She did need Jack's help. Her eyes found Mara again, "I can come back later if you'd like."

"Oh no need, no need," Mara kneeled to ground and dug through her nest. After a few seconds, she emerged triumphant, a paper clutched in her fist. "I found most of the old materials, but I don't have enough cloth to fix the body of the outfit."

"Oh," the queen's shoulders slumped, ever so slightly.

Mara saw the disappointment in her face and jumped forward, "it's not a big issue. I recognized the cloth, it came from the Southern Isles. I tracked down a sales form, and found the full name of the cloth. If you managed to acquire some, I could finish the dress."

"Thank you," the queen reached for the paper and tucked it into the fold of her looked hesitant for a moment, then asked "do you remember Prince Kevin?"

Mara looked surprised, "I'm sorry I don't know who that is."

"It's fine, it was a while ago." With that the queen left the room.

Mara looked at Erika, who shrugged. "Don't look at me; I've never kept up with royal families."

"He was Queen Idun's older brother, maybe if he were around maybe he would be king. At least our kingdom would be warm," Sanderson smirked. "How was your first meeting with the Snow Queen?"

Jack stared at Sanderson; he seemed to be joking. "She's certainly cold."

Sanderson laughed.


	4. Wedding Plans

Jack squinted up at the sun. It was far too bright for the morning. "Why is the sun always out?"

Erika glanced over, she'd already run through her morning stretches and was practicing parries. "The sun isn't always out. It goes down for most of the night."

"You're a southern boy, right? Not familiar with our foreign northern weather?" Sanderson lounged against a wooden sword, as he inspected Jack. "I'd guess the Southern Isles." At Jack's non-committal shrug, Sanderson nodded, "best to keep that to yourself; the kingdom isn't too fond of the Southern Isles right now."

Jack stood up, enough stretches for now. "Why is that?" He grabbed a practice sword, decided it was far too large, frowned then put it back. He knelt to inspect the pile.

"You really don't know?" Erika had stopped practicing and was looking confused.

When Jack shook his head, Sanderson whistled. "You really are new."

"Why? What happened with the Southern Isles?"

"At Elsa's coronation last year, something happened." Erika sounded sad. "We don't know what set her off, but the queen ended up fleeing into the mountains. She froze the whole kingdom, even the fjord. She lived on the North Mountain; some say she created a new kingdom up there, complete with hundreds of subjects just like Olaf."

Sanderson snorted, "It was no kingdom. She was creating an army."

"Either way Prince Hans of the Southern Isles brought her back and locked her in jail. He tried to kill her, but Anna stopped him." Erika looked wistful. "The next month was incredible. The queen created an ice rink and anyone could come in and skate. She was always walking among the people with this incredible dress. But then- well" Erika shifted, she didn't want to continue.

"The queen froze half our crops."

"No she didn't." Erika glared at Sanderson, "there was an early winter that year. It took a lot of farmers by surprise and they blamed the queen." Erika shook her head. "She retreated inside her castle. The ice rink vanished and when she finally came out she was wearing gloves again. But she didn't do it; she would never freeze the kingdom!"

"I don't know, that kind of power can be hard to control." How many accidental winters had Jack set off in the first hundred years? "She already lost control once; I wouldn't be surprised if she froze the kingdom again."

"What is this?" Sticks voice sent shivers up Jack's spine and he wheeled around. Stick's face was beat red and his fists were quivering. Jack had never seen him express any emotion before, much less this sort of anger. Stick practically spit out his words, "This sort of insubordination borders on treason."

The blood sunk to his toes. He couldn't get sent away. Bunny would never let him forget it if he was accused of trying to usurp the person he was supposed to be helping. "Sir, you don't understand. I didn't mean anything. It's completely understandable that someone with that much power would freeze the kingdom. I swear I didn't mean to say anything treasonous."

The throbbing vein in Stick's forehead had gone down slightly, but the red color remained. "Whatever your intent, you're words had echoes of treason. That type of language is not permitted, especially from a palace guard. After training this afternoon come to my office. We will discuss you punishment." Stick walked away

Sanderson burst into laughter, "trying to challenge my record newbie?"

"He has a while to go," Erika joked, before returning to her exercises.

…

Elsa stared outside, the sun still hung plump in the sky, giving little indication that around the village little kids were being whisked into their bed. Elsa didn't mind; she loved the sun. It scared away shadows.

Anna's subtlety had run out and she drummed her fingers on the table. Beside her Kristoff was far less interested in the details of the wedding.

Elsa turned and tapped the four papers that sat in front of her. Anna was almost out of her chair, trying to sneak a glance at the images Elsa had selected for her wedding. Though Elsa really hadn't made many hard choices, most of what Anna had selected was either far too expensive or required materials that would take far too long to get. Anna had already waited for happiness far too long.

"Fine, I'll beg!" Anna's patience had run out and she clasped her hands in front of her. "Pleeeeeeeeeease tell me what you picked!"

"It took that" Elsa waved at Anna, "into consideration. I made sure that the wedding can occur in less than two months. I'm planning to send the invitations sometime in the next week." Elsa smiled at Anna. "What would you like to see first: the dress, the cake, the set up or the flowers?"

"Not the dress." Anna shook her head. "Kristoff can't see the dress."

"How about the cake?" Kristoff interjected, "That's my favorite part." He glanced at Anna, "well, almost my favorite part."

Elsa tried to pretend she was disgusted by their mushy behavior.

"It's chocolate, of course." Elsa slid the picture over the table. She'd a basic three tiered chocolate cake. It would have been plain, was it not for the chocolate detailing that decorated the pastry. The swirls and minute details reminded her of frost, once she'd made that connection no other cake would do. No matter how much pain her powers caused her, frost was still the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, and Anna deserved all the beauty in the world.

Elsa coughed, noticing that both Anna and Kristoff were waiting for her to continue. "I was thinking we'd have one cake for the main table, so you two would still have a cake to cut. The rest of the cake plate would be covered with chocolate dipped strawberries." Anna squealed in delight. Strawberries were hard to get out of season in Arendelle. "The guests sitting at the other tables would each get a miniature cake. The cake itself wouldn't be detailed, but instead would have a piece of detailing on the side, along with a chocolate strawberry. Is that okay with you?"

"It's perfect." Anna chewed on her nails. "Are you sure the cooks will be fine with this? It's a lot of cooking."

"They've agreed to it. The rest of the meal will be simpler. Is it okay if we leave the rest of the meal up to the cooks?"

"Of course I only care about the chocolate." Kristoff looked offended, but Anna soothed him with a smile. "What about the flowers?"

"I was wondering about a spring arrangement? There are quite a few shops in the city which have already offered their services. I prefer one proposal, which was very similar to one of your drawings." Elsa slid the next sheet of paper across the table. "The arrangement will have purple, pink and some red flowers. Since it's so bright I took your suggestion, the table clothes and other hanging will be white, with clusters of flowers holding them up."

Anna smiled happily. She stroked her drawing. "This was always my favorite. Mother and father used almost this exact same combination."

Elsa slid the next piece of paper across the table. "The set-up was simple. You only had two for this one and I'm sorry, but I just don't believe having dinner in boats would be that practical." Anna laughed. "There'll be one head table with lots of little circle tables each seating about eight people. Luckily your guest list wasn't that big so we can fit in the banquet hall. I did have to expand the list, you forgot quite a few important people."

Anna waved her hand. "They're all people with ruffly clothes and stuffily manners." She tried to assume an intelligent, political expression. "I didn't forget them I left them off, I believe Arendelle needs to trim its allies."

"Why in the world wouldn't you invite Stephan, from Killian? He's absolutely wonderful."

Anna's mask slipped for a second, but she pasted it right back on. "I didn't want to inconvenience him. It's such a long journey."

Elsa snorted. "The kingdom is almost our neighbor. It shouldn't take him more than a week, if that."

"You know how the weather is this time of year."

"Yes, mild and pleasant."

"I would like to see the dress now."

Elsa smiled and handed her the last paper, making sure Kristoff wouldn't see it.

Anna's eyes widened. "Is this?"

Elsa nodded.

"But how?" She covered her mouth. "I thought it was ruined. Bertrom said that if we still had it, the moths would have destroyed it."

"I'm having it fixed." Elsa smiled gently. "Mother would want you to have it." She tried not to put emphasis on the "you."

"Where is it?"

"In the sewing room, Mara should be working on it right now."

"I have to go see it." Anna pushed away almost tripping over the ends of her skirt. She rushed out of the room, the paper still clutched to her chest.

Kristoff peered at Elsa and raised an eyebrow.

"It was our mother's wedding dress." Elsa explained. "After she was… lost at sea it was put in a storeroom. No one bothered to check up on it."

Kristoff nodded, staring out the window.

"Are you okay?" Elsa peered at his face. He was impassive, as always. Why was Anna in love with him again?

Kristoff shrugged. "I'm not that interested in the planning. The dress, the flowers, the cake, it doesn't matter to me. I'm only looking for one thing."

"And that is?"

"Money, the crown." When Elsa failed to respond to his pathetic joke, he whistled. "Tough crowd. I was joking. I just want Anna, trust me." Elsa did. Well, she tried.

She smiled and stood up. Sorry to leave, but I have to get back to work."

He nodded and stood up as well. "See ya' around." At her raised eyebrow he added, "Your majesty."

She watched him stroll out of the banquet hall. He was a good person. Somehow in the last year Elsa had never had an extended conversation with him. But Anna had known him for over a year, and despite previous events, Anna was a good judge of character.

_She'll need to be when she's queen._

Elsa stopped walking. There's no guarantee Anna would ever have to be queen.

_Please, did you really think they'd let you be queen forever. You're a danger to everyone._

Elsa shook her head. She wasn't a danger she had her power under control.

_Keep telling yourself._

Elsa kept walking

_The temptation of a safe, warm queen, it's going to be too much for someone, and they will kill you._

No one was going to try to kill her. She was a good queen and she ruled her kingdom fairly. Elsa rounded the corner.

_Don't worry, I'll take care of Anna when you're dea-_

Elsa felt her feet go out from under her and her back cracked against the stones.

"Shit! Uhh- I mean…Are you okay your majesty?"

Elsa sat up and glared at the guard leaning over her, "never better. I love cracking my head on the floor."

The guard looked shocked, "you made a joke."

"Yes, I have that ability."

He laughed and shook his head, his brown hair flopping across his forehead. "This job might be easier than I thought."

Elsa stood up, inspecting the back of her dress, only to find the entire thing covered in wax. The dress was ruined. "What job?"

He paused, "uhh…waxing the floor. You've done most of it for me."

She tried not to smile, instead maintaining a polite expression.

He searched for a smile and found none, "that was a joke."

"So I gathered." Elsa squinted at the guard. "Why are you waxing the floor?"

"I sort of," the guard winced "have detention."

She wasn't shocked; he seemed like he'd get quite a few detentions. Did that mean he had to do chores for the next few evenings? She needed someone to help write the invitations. "How long do you have detention?"

He groaned, "For the next month."

The entire month, that was impressive. He must have done something really bad. "Can you write?"

The guard looked confused, but he nodded.

"Tell Baard that I have a chore for you. Come to the library tomorrow."

He looked confused, but nodded again.

She started to leave, but then turned back, "you should have something up to prevent people from walking this way."

"You're right someone could fall." He smirked at her, "that would be really embarrassing."

She ignored him, instead picking up her skirts and left the way she had come. She would not risk the waxy floor again.


	5. Invitations

Elsa read back over her letter to the Southern Isles, she tried to be polite, but it still irked her that Hans had received no punishment. Unfortunately her clear disapproval had already strained trading for most of the past year. She'd had to lock away her feelings and in the past months she'd opened up trade; they were one of Arendelle's major trading partners. The economy and goods they provided were far too valuable to give up for the actions of one irresponsible prince. Elsa folded the letter; she'd send it with the wedding invitation. Though she hadn't explicitly written it, the tone of the letter clearly showed that Hans was forbidden from Arendelle.

The ship would leave tomorrow, arrive at the Southern Isles in one week and hopefully return with the fabric in less than a month. The seamstress had guaranteed that she could finish the dress within two weeks, if she got the fabric in time. So the wedding was planned for a month and a half, Anna was already skipping around the palace in white dresses imagining every room as it would be on that fateful day.

Anna burst through the door, "Elsa!"

Speak of the insane, hyperactive sister.

"You must learn to dance." Anna grabbed Elsa's hands and pulled her up from the desk, spinning her around the room. "I cannot have you embarrassing me with your complete ignorance regarding the finest aspects of life."

"I know how to dance." Elsa tried to look serious, but laughed despite herself.

"Oh, really?" Anna stopped dancing for a second, to give Elsa a doubtful look. "When was the last time you danced?"

Elsa opened her mouth and then paused thinking. There had only been a few parties since she'd returned from the mountain: Anna's birthday, the winter and summer solstices. She had spent them all overseeing the festivities, watching other people dance. Before that… "Does ice skating count?"

"No, ice skating doesn't count." Elsa thought she detected a smirk as Anna twirled around.

Before that... Elsa hadn't danced at the coronation and leading up to the celebration she'd focused on controlling her power. She must have had dance lessons when she was younger, but she'd always preferred studying to seemingly foolish pursuits like dancing.

"You can't remember, can you?"

"I know I learned how to dance." Elsa stopped dancing, "I just can't remember the exact movements."

"I'm sure it's like riding a bike, but you're still going to take classes." Anna stopped and hopped onto the desk. She gave a sly smile. "We wouldn't want any princes to be disappointed, now would we?"

"Come on Anna," Elsa walked over and sat on the edge of the desk next to Anna. "You know I'm not interested in getting married yet."

"Who said anything about marriage?" Anna wiggled her eyebrows and laughed at Elsa's perturbed expression. "But seriously, you could do with a whirlwind romance."

Elsa tried not to look skeptical; Anna's whirlwind romance hadn't exactly gone well.

Anna read Elsa's expression, "Yah, yah. My first romance wasn't perfect." Elsa snorted. "But now I know better. It taught me what defines a good relationship. No more power hungry murderers for me."

"Oh," Elsa pretended to nod understandingly. "Is that why you waited a year to marry this one?"

Anna pushed Elsa, "Shut up! You like 'this one.' Remember, you gave me your blessing." She raised her eyebrows, "you even went through all the trouble of getting mom's wedding dress." She paused and her smile was replaced by a gentler expression. "Why did you get the wedding dress for me?"

"It wasn't that hard. I found it right away." Elsa waved her hand.

Anna looked skeptical, "it still would have been easier to just pick a random design."

Elsa tried to shrug nonchalantly, "Everyone deserves to know their parents." Elsa hadn't been there for her sister the first time.

_Oh look at you being the good sister._

"Thank you," Anna looked truly happy. "Whether it took you three seconds or two days, I'm incredibly grateful." Elsa would do anything to keep that smile on Anna's face, no matter what the voice said.

_Come on. We both know you're just trying to make up for all those years you shunned her._

"I'll take the dance lessons." Elsa would make sure this wedding was perfect for Anna; she'd be there for Anna now.

_You left her all alone when she mourned her parents. Do you have any idea how many nights she cried herself to sleep? _ "Don't worry." Anna took Elsa hands and looked seriously into her eyes, "I'll help you woo a prince."

_You're still keeping secrets. You haven't shown her that journal._

Elsa forced a smile, trying not to look at the drawer with the journal. "My evenings are really the only free time I have.I'll start dance lessons, as soon as I'm done writing invitations. How does that sound?"

_You really think a few dance lessons will make up for years of the abandonment? For all those tears?_

Anna stood up and began to spin out of the room, "I will find you the perfect instructor and you'll be the best dancer Arendelle has ever seen." She blew a kiss and danced down the hall.

_She still resents you._

Shut up.

_Mean._

Elsa slid of the desk and picked the journal out of the drawer. She walked over and threw herself onto the bed. I'm trying to read.

_You know I'm honored you've given up trying to ignore me._

Elsa tried to shush the voice.

_Don't worry I won't talk. I actually want to see what this says._

Elsa tried to ignore the way the shadows seemed to collect around the chair next to her bedside, and instead, began to read.

_**It's already been six months and I cannot wait for this baby to be born. Don't take me wrong, I'm incredibly happy to be a mother, but carrying another human being is not an easy task. To make matters worse the Moinil Fever is still at large. It has proved largely non-fatal, but half of our staff has spent the last month sick. (Beyond this I can't help but wonder if Primrose and Thomas's child would still be with them were it not for the plague and that stupid, stupid flower.) I've been staying in my room for the past few weeks - hopefully I won't catch the stupid fever and this pregnancy will go off without a hitch. Mildred the midwife has been spending time with me. She says that the pregnancy is coming along nicely, but I must make sure to relax.**_

_**"We mustn't excite the little princess."**_

_**Why mustn't we excite the little princess? I want her to feel my joy. I want her to exclaim at a beautiful sunset or fall in love with a glorious book. I want her to be happy.**_

Elsa smiled. Her mother had loved her. Her mother had wanted her to be happy

_That was before she knew about your powers._

…..

"Come along," Stick rushed Jack through the hallway. "Do not make the queen wait."

Jack was already at a half-run. Trying to keep up with the urgent, incredibly tall man was near impossible. "You could…slow down." Jack panted. Sure, he had fitting clothes and he was in slightly better shape, but jogging around a castle and up several flights of stairs was still a challenging workout.

Stick glared. But thankfully, he stopped. Perhaps Stick was nicer than Jack had originally thought.

Jack caught up. "Thanks…I thought…you weren't…going to stop."

Stick turned around, his eyes flashing. Jack flinched, stepping backward.

Stick spat out each word, "If you say anything to the queen, anything like what you said yesterday, I'll ensure that you are never let inside this palace again." With that Stick turned and entered the doors slightly down the hall.

Jack first impression of Stick was definitely right. Was Stick too generous a nickname? Turd? Killjoy? Damper? No, none were quite as snappy as Stick. Jack followed Stick into the library.

The light filtered through tall stacks of books, filling the room with a soft glow. Dust hung in the air, each bright peck suspended like a miniature star. Jack stepped forward and a musty smell encased him with calm warmth. He held out his hand, trying to catch a bit of the sunlight. He noticed that both Stick and the queen were staring at him. He pulled his hand out of the air and coughed trying to appear normal.

The queen gave him one more confused look then turned to Stick. "I'm sorry Baard, I didn't know you were coming." She looked around the desk, "I'm sure we can find you a pen. Are you here to help write invitations?"

So Stick's 'real' name was Baard. Jack didn't care.

Stick was shaking his head, "I'm here to watch him." Jack noticed he refused to say Jack's name. Did he have a strange nickname for Jack too? Genius. No, Flawless. Yes, Stick's nickname for Jack was definitely Flawless. What else could Stick call him?

The queen was giving Jack a skeptical look. She was doubtless wondering what he had done to get an armed guard following him. She could continue to wonder; anything was better than her knowing that he had said something treasonous. Jack walked to the desk and sunk into the chair.

"So what should I do?"

The queen pushed a pile of parchment towards him along with a completed invitation. "Copy this onto the paper, show me the invitation when you're done, and I'll tell you if you can move onto the next."

Jack took a stylus into his hand, seeing his preparations, the queen returned to writing invitations. He felt Stick's frown on his back and brought his quill to the paper, trying to copy her elegant letters and swirls. He knew how to write, but he'd never had wonderful handwriting, much less studied calligraphy. He nibbled on his tongue, the quill point trembling with concentration.

He completed the last swirl and slammed the quill down. "Finished!"

Elsa looked up and held out her hand. Jack proudly placed the finished invitation in her hand.

She scanned it and then gave Jack a dissatisfied look. "I thought you said you could write."

"I can write," Jack leaned across the table. "Look, letters!"

Elsa held the invitation closer to her face, "You're right. There do appear to be some basic letters here." She crumpled the invitation and threw it into a basket beside her. "Try again."

Jack stared at the queen, who had returned to her invitations without a second look at him. He grabbed the paper and returned to copying the invitation. He shoved it at her, and again she shook her head. Time after time he copied the same letter, the same swirls and yet she continued to rebuke his invitations. Each grew slightly better and when she tossed his eighteenth invitation into the basket, he pulled it back out.

"Okay," he smoothed the paper. "I understand why you threw out the first few, but what's wrong with this one? It's perfectly legible"

The queen put down her pencil and peered at the parchment. "If I wanted proof that you were literate, this piece of paper would be acceptable. However these invitations are being sent to royal dignitaries from a multitude of countries as well as honored guests. If they received this invitation they would become convinced that we were determined to slight them. This piece of parchment," the queen pointed emphatically at the invitation, "could start a war."

"Excuse you!" Stick spluttered and Jack rolled his eyes, stupid decorum. "Your majesty, I'd like to think that my handwriting isn't bad enough to bring armies to their feet."

Elsa turned the invitation around so it faced him. "Your lines are slightly diagonal; the dot on the i is almost an inch away and you smudged 'cordial', 'Arendelle' and 'reservation'. Try again." With that she sat in her chair, assuming the disagreement was over.

She assumed wrong, "If you were so picky why didn't you pick someone else, someone who could write better?"

She sighed, "Anyone who has proper penmanship is far too important to have time to write wedding invitations. If I asked them, they would doubtless say yes, but I'd rather have them focus on their jobs. I've asked a few of the servants, but either they cannot write or their penmanship is worse," she crinkled her nose and looked at the basket, "or the same as yours. On top of that I'd be wasting their time. You are sufficiently literate and would otherwise be doing useless busy work that's better done by people who know what they're doing."

Jack decided not to mention that the same could probably be said of the invitations. "Aren't you one of the important dignitaries who should be focusing on your job?"

He regretted the question immediately, the queen's face fell. He hadn't realized that her previous expression had been happy, but now he could see where the small smile had disappeared. He could feel Stick glaring holes into his back.

"I should be doing my job," she shrugged. "I just need a break. Even those dignitaries have families and friends they take breaks with."

"Wait," her situation might be worse than he had previously suspected, "Are you saying that writing invitations is your idea of fun?"

"That's enough." Stick finally stepped forward, but Elsa waved him off.

"It's fine." She blushed slightly, "I like taking care of my sister, besides I enjoy books too."

"You must send a lot of time in the library."

She peered around, "Can you blame me?"

He couldn't.

They returned to the invitations, but despite their previous civility and Jack's continued efforts, Elsa continued to reject every one.


	6. Bully

"Attack! Parry! Attack! Parry!" Stick's voice carried across the training yard as dozens of feet beat to the time of his calls. He walked through the lines and drilling guards. "Widen your stance Overland!"

Jack groaned and fixed his stance. In front of him Sanderson smirked, attacking again. "Having trouble Jack? Need more guidance?"

"I'm fine." Jack was proud to hear that he no longer panted after minor exertion.

Sanderson raised an eyebrow, "Come on Jack. You're never going to learn this way. Let's make this more interesting."

Jack gave no answer. He was too busy trying to simultaneously widen his stance and put more power into his attacks.

Sanderson took that as consent and pressed forward. In seconds Jack and Sanderson's rhythm was off from that of the other guards. Jack was slowly pushed backward. It was no longer a rotation of thrusts and parries, but Sanderson attacking Jack, while Jack made fatigued attempts to block. The attacks came faster and faster.

Jack laughed nervously, "Okay Sanderson, that's enough."

Sanderson smirked, only speeding up. "What's wrong Jack? Can't keep up?"

Sanderson now shifted his attack pattern, striking in any opening. Jack had learned the defenses, but he'd never had to use them outside of drill. He twirled the wooden sword, meeting each attack just before they hit. Stick was starting towards Jack and Sanderson, a thunderous expression on his face.

"Seriously Sanderson, stop." Jack took another step backwards, his back hitting the wall.

Sanderson stepped forward, still wearing the same joking smile. He raised the sword and swung it at Jack.

Jack flinched, but Sanderson's sword hit right above his head. Dust and stone chards rained into Jack's hair.

Sanderson laughed, the same joking smile Jack was familiar with had returned to his face. "You looked terrified. Did you think I was actually going to hurt you?"

Behind Sanderson, Erika was running from the other side of the yard. Her expression was even more thunderous than Stick's.

Sanderson followed Jack's gaze and turned to face Erika, "Hey. I never thought I'd see you stop in the midd-"

Erika's fist snapped out and caught Sanderson in the nose. His head cracked back and he stumbled into the wall next to Jack. He brought a quaking hand to his hand, brining it away to find it dripping in red.

Erika was trembling, "You….you asshole!"

Stick had caught up and matched Erika's expression. "Sanderson go to the pharmacy. Make sure you go to my office _immediately_ after they release you." Sanderson scowled and slumped away.

"Now Erika what you did was unacceptable, but I'll let you off with a warning." Jack thought he saw an almost approving smile. "You two can sit out for a few minutes, but make sure to join back in a few minutes." Stick returned to the rows of guards and the air filled with the familiar beat.

Erika turned to Jack, "are you okay?"

"What the fuck was that?"

Erika rubbed her head wearily. "I don't know. When I first came Sanderson was so much nicer, so much friendlier. But in the past year something's changed. He became so much more of a…a…"

"Smartass?"

Erika nodded, "but he's never done anything like this."

Jack' laughter was bitter, "I guess I bring out the worse in people."

"Don't give up on him." Erika looked towards the guards. "Yeah, he takes the joke too far, but he's still a good guy at heart."

Jack watched the drills as they grew slowly more intricate. "I don't think I'm ever going to be able to sword fight."

"I wasn't able to at first," seeing Jack's doubtful expression, Erika laughed. "When I first came here I was incredibly clumsy. I couldn't make it up the stairs, much less complete these training drills.

"What happened?"

"I took dance lessons with Baard."

"What!?" Despite leaning against the wall, Jack still stumbled.

Erika looked defensive. "Dancing's very good for stamina and balance. It's how Stick got to be so good. He used to be a dance teacher."

Jack shook his head. "My god. I never would've taken him as a dancer, he's so…so hard."

Erika laughed. "That doesn't mean he isn't good. You should ask him to teach you." She stood up and prepared to walk back into the yard. "He'd might let you during your detentions."

…..

"Are there any other issues?" Around the table there were collective nays and head shakes, "then this meeting is concluded. Thank you for your time."

The old men filed out of the room with the occasional parting comment to Elsa. She responded remarking on the beautiful weather, agreeing that the rye would do well this year and laughing at anecdotes of odd trade deals. The last advisor paused next to Elsa.

"Yes Samuel?" She tried to force a smile. Samuel meant well, but he was just so opinionated.

"Your majesty some of the other advisors and I were talking. We've decided that it just isn't right for you to continue in this state."

"Beg pardon?" Sure she hadn't given a lot of attention to her appearance this morning, but she hadn't thought it was terrible.

"You must get yourself a handmaiden."

Oh, "I'll see to hiring someone." She walked away leaving the advisor behind.

This one of the things she'd always hated about being royal. She never liked the idea of having someone constantly prodding her. Her business was hers alone. She'd pretend to look at applications So if the advisors asked her, she was 'working on it.'

She brushed political thoughts aside and focused on pleasanter things. She had finished most of the invitations the night before, shipping out those destined for the furthest countries along with the one to the Southern Isles. Because lost invitations were common, Elsa would start writing doubles and sending those out as well. She wouldn't allow anything to go wrong with Anna's wedding.

_ You have to stop trying to make up for abandoning your sister. It wasn't your fault; your parents made you stay away._

_Until, of course, your parents died. Your sister needed you and you ignored her._

"I was upset!" Elsa slapped her hand over her mouth, looking around to make sure no one had seen her outburst.

_You had no excuse. Not only was Anna in an incredibly vulnerable state, but your parents were no longer around to forbid you from talking to her._

Elsa had wanted to talk to Anna. She had just been too weak. If she'd gone to see Anna Elsa could've lost control of her powers. Triggering Anna's memories had been far too large a risk to take.

_Yet when you froze the entire kingdom, her memories were never at risk. Why would that be?_

Of course Elsa had thought about it. If Anna wasn't hurt during Elsa's winter, could Elsa have told her earlier? Had all those years of loneliness and solitude been for nothing? Elsa sped up.

_Do you want to know what I think?_

No.

_I think the trolls were afraid of you. I think they wanted you to shun your powers._

The trolls had only wanted to help. Even though they'd made her parents lock her in her room, they'd truly believe Elsa was…

_A threat._

Elsa glared at the figure she couldn't see. The trolls hadn't thought she was threat, not before and not now.

_What about since your little winter? How many times have they tri-_

Elsa ran into someone, falling into a tangle of limbs.

"Shit!" The guard from the evening before scrambled away. "I'm so sorry your majesty, I didn't see you there."

Elsa stood, slowly straightening her dress. "Its fine, my mind was elsewhere. I should have been paying attention." Where had the shadow gone?

The guard gave a small bow, "This way your majesty." He flourished towards the corridor that led to the library. Behind him Baard rolled his eyes, causing Elsa to smile.

Jack smirked, thinking the smile had been for him. He offered his arm, which she ignored, setting down the corridor by herself. He followed her at a light jog.

"Why do all the people here walk so fast? Haven't you ever heard of taking a leisurely stroll?"

"I'm a queen." Elsa raised an eyebrow, "I don't have time for leisurely strolls."

"That's very sad," the guard shook his head. "Do you even know what roses smell like?"

"Of course I know what roses smell like." Elsa smiled sadly. "I wasn't always a queen."

The guard shook his head; he seemed more upset by Elsa's words than Elsa herself. "You really need some fun."

"Excuse me?" He certainly didn't have much decorum.

Baard stepped forward, "remember what I told you Jack."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. Would it be rude to ask what Baard had told the younger guard? Technically she was his queen, so she'd just be learning about the people she ruled. It's a queen's duty to stay knowledgeable on her subjects. She sighed; it would be rude to use her nobility to trick confessions out of people.

They had finally reached the library. The guard jumped forward to grab the door for her with another elaborate bow, "Please your majesty, you shouldn't sully your hands on a lowly door." His smirk earned him another glare from Baard.

Elsa chose to ignore his insolence, though she was beginning to suspect what had gotten him detention. She swept into the library and went immediately to the desk. She took a moment to brush the familiar wood, letting the musty wooden scent washing over her. No matter what the guard said, she did take time to enjoy the little things.

She sat down and began to scrawl the first invitation, but something tickled the back of her neck. The wind traced the intricate twirls of her bun, before inspecting the parchments before her. She shooed it away. It would wreak havoc on the invitations, potentially delaying the entire process by several hours.

The wind ignored her and blew a few invitations off the desk. When she bent to collect them, she offered an alternative, pulling the wind back toward her hair. She didn't let down her braid, she was in company after all, but she did let it pull strands of her hair out of the bun. She returned to the invitations.

After a few minutes, she realized that the guard had yet to complete a single. She would like to think that he had cracked down and was giving each invitation the attention it deserved, but from their brief acquaintance she knew that was too much to expect.

She looked at him. "Early when you spoke of wasting time smelling flowers, I assumed you only did so when the metaphorical flowers were present. However your current speed is forcing me to conclude that there are flowers in this room that I somehow cannot see."

The guard shook himself, "It's not that. It's your," he brought his hand to his head, "hair."

Elsa felt her bun. The wind had been liberal with her instructions and created a veritable halo. "There's weird ventilation in the castle; someone must have left a window open." No matter how embarrassing it was, it was better the wind messed with her hair than the paper.

"Right, weird ventilation." He gave Elsa a sneaky smile, "the air almost seems sentient."

Her breath caught and she gave a nervous laugh, "I suppose you could say that." Did he know something? Not even Anna knew about the wind.

The guard offered no answers, only returning to his invitation with a smug look on his face. He made a few exaggerated strokes than passed it to her. It took her seconds to see that his handwriting hadn't improved since yesterday. She crumbled it and threw it into the trashcan. He snorted indignantly, but knew better than to protest and returned to the parchments in front of him.

They spent the next few hours in silence, but Elsa could see the guard's frustration growing every time she threw one of his invitations into the basket. The next time he passed her an invitation, he refused to let go when she tried to grab it.

"You have to tell me what's so wrong about this one. I honestly can't see the difference between this one and the example you gave me."

Elsa took it, examined the intricacies of the ink, "It's acceptable," the guard leaned back in triumph. "But acceptable isn't good enough. I need these invitations to be perfect."

"Why not!?" The guard leaned across the table. "There's nothing wrong with that invitation."

"It looks lazy," Elsa leaned forward slightly, pointing to the parchment. "The letters are slightly too faint, and their angled too much. I can tell you were bored when you wrote this."

The guard squinted at the paper. "Now I'm sure you're making things up. I don't see anything."

Elsa fought a tiny smile, "you're just not looking close enough."

"No, I see that." He pointed at her, "You may have a tiny smile, but it's there." He put on a self-pitying expression. "You take joy in crushing my hopes and rejecting my perfect invitations."

Elsa almost laughed. "If your invitations were perfect, perhaps you would have reason to complain of my supposed sadism. But as it stands, you're just lazy and don't want to admit that you need to improve." Baard snorted and Elsa shot him a smile.

Jack huffed and watched with pathetic eyes as Elsa tossed the invitation into the basket. He dipped the quill and stared at the new parchment with determination. Elsa traced the familiar strokes of the letter addressing important dignitaries and foreign religious leaders. She fell into the rhythm of swirls and twists losing herself in a maze of ink.  
>It wasn't until her paper was illuminated by the orange glow of dusk that she realized it was far later than she had intended to work. She stood up giving a small stretch, "that's all for tonight."<p>

The guard finished the last flourish on his invitation, the same invitation he'd been working on since their conversation. He held it out with a challenging gaze.

Elsa took it gently, blowing on the still wet ink. She inspected every detail, analyzing the paper for the slightest smudge or sign of neglect.

She found none.

Without a word she placed it in the pile of finished invitations.

The guard pumped his fist in the air and gave a holler of excitement. "I knew it!" He started doing a little jig around his chair. His face glowed with the joy from even this minor victory.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh, "don't get above yourself. You wrote an invitation."

"I'm honored by your majesty's approval of my craftsmanship."

"You don't have to call me that." Your majesty sounded so stuffy. She tried to discourage her servants from using titles. Of course, very few felt comfortable addressing her in any other way. She tried not to glance at Baard.

He smiled, "what should I call you?"

She paused, "Elsa's fine."

"Well Elsa, may I escort you out?"

Elsa ignored his arm, turning her back on him as she left the library.


	7. Powers

"It was my cow first!" The portly man pointed an accusing finger at the man next to him. "This man, this… this thief stole it from me! He says it wandered onto his land, but I put up fences. I know it couldn't have left my property without somebody's help. None of his cows can breed so as soon as one of mine gets pregnant he snatches it up."

Elsa looked at the tall man whose only defense was to roll his eyes. Why had they come to her? A seemingly simple matter like this could have been addressed by any judge. She glanced at her advisors; several were on the edges of their seats peering down at the tall, imposing figure. One of them, Samuel, gave her a furtive look. He didn't trust her to make the politically correct choice. Elsa looked closer and almost groaned aloud. He was Eddard Cambert, one, if not the richest non-royal in Arendelle. She couldn't risk irking him.

"Do either of you have proof the cow is yours?" The farmer had to give her some evidence.

Eddard took it upon himself to step forward, "I never stated the cow was mine. She wandered onto my land ten months ago. The farmer never complained until he realized she's pregnant. If he didn't notice before, he shouldn't care now."

Elsa nodded, this was easier than she'd thought, "The cow must certainly belongs to the original owner," Eddard straightened and her shot her apprehensive glances. "However the calf was conceived of Eddard's land and that makes the calf his. Until the calf is born the cow will be kept on Eddard's land." Neither looked particularly pleased, but they were sated.

Elsa watched them retreat and turned to Samuel, "How many more are there?"

"Only two more, your majesty."

Elsa nodded and gave a subtle stretch. There were always a lot of plaintiffs the day before market day.

The next lady stepped forward. Her beauty showed through the swell of her belly which she stroked with anxious, trembling hands. "Your majesty," she attempted to give a curtsy, but her belly prevented her from bending over too far.

"State your complaint." Elsa smiled down at the frail woman.

"I was working at the tavern in town," she paused looking upset. "Once they found out I was pregnant they dismissed me."

Samuel stepped forward. "Don't bother us with such petty complaints. If the dismissal was on ground of your pregnancy, then you can return to your job once the baby is born. In the mean time your husband can support you."

The woman blushed, "My husband is dead." Why then wasn't she mourning? Elsa wondered.

Elsa looked at her advisors, hadn't they been complaining that she needed a maid? "You're fortunate, but the castle has a shortage of employees." The woman's eyes lit up "come here in a week and we'll get you situated."

"Thank you your majesty," the woman attempted another curtsy. "Thank you so much!"

Elsa nodded; it was nice when she could do something for her subjects. Her advisors frustration was palatable. They clearly didn't approve of her decision. Never the matter, she was queen. The next plaintiff stepped forward. He was a tiny boy, definitely below ten. His clothing was dirty, more patches than actual fabric. Elsa's stomach twisted.

"Your majesty," he gave a clumsy bow almost falling.

"State your complaint," Elsa tried to give a sympathetic smile to the young boy. He looked so scared.

"My brother was put in prison," he looked up. His face twisted by desperation, "He's innocent. He wouldn't hurt anything."

Samuel stepped forward, "I'm sorry, but if he's in jail than he has committed some crime. You've mistaken what we do here."

"Please! I know he didn't do anything wrong!"

Samueal moved to speak again, but Elsa held up her hand. "I'll do everything I can." The boy still looked nervous. "I promise, I'll take care of this. What's your brother's name?"

"Christian, Christian Nelson."

Elsa tried to give the boy a reassuring smile, "I'll see to it personally."

The boy gave a blinding smile, "Thank you your majesty!" His shoulders loosened and when he departed the room he nodded to almost everyone he passed.

Elsa stood up, brushing imaginary wrinkles out of her dress. Around her the advisors came out of the statue positions and Samuel turned to her. "If he really committed a crime, you can't free him. Having a little brother with big eyes in no way makes you special."

"He's not asking me to free him; he saying he believes his brother to be innocent." Elsa turned away, "Siblings are surprisingly intuitive."

_You wouldn't know. You've never really been a sister. You failed at that, just like you fail at being queen._

Elsa left the hall; best not to let her advisors see her with a shadow.

_Imagine if they knew you were insane! Several of them already think they should depose you._

They wouldn't depose her; Elsa was a good queen. Sure she had ice powers, but that didn't take away from her ability to rule.

_Oh darling, you're far too sentimental. You just _proved_ that you let your emotions rule._

Letting emotions rule isn't a bad thing. Elsa turned into the library. She slammed the door behind her. The hazy warmth washed over her, chasing away the shadow. She stepped forward and sunk into the chair behind her desk. Even its solid build and sharp corners seemed comforting

Elsa opened a drawer and pulled out the journal. Tucking her legs beneath her, she began to read.

_**I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, but legibility is a near impossible feat on this ship. I am sailing to Seekren. Adgar tried to stop me. He believed that the trip might be dangerous in my condition. I'm pregnant not ill. (Though I must confess the waves do not help my morning sickness.) He tried to come with me, but a diplomatic meeting is scheduled for this month. In my humble opinion, it is a bit his fault. He probably shouldn't have planned a diplomatic mission for the month I was due.**_

_**A guard reported that someone had seen my brother in Seekren and I knew that I had to leave, whatever my condition. If I wait for the pregnancy Kai will be long gone. He rarely stays in one place for an hour, much less an entire month. Even though I left the day after I heard of my brother, I know searching for him is near impossible.**_

_**Despite its improbability I have to take the chance that I'll at least learn more about what happened to my brother.**_

…

"Come on!" Sanderson followed Jack up the hallway.

"I'm not interested." Jack ignored him; he had to get to the library. Stick's expression darkened considerably.

Sanderson grabbed Jack's shoulder and spun him around. "It was just a bit of fun. I'm sorry that you took it so seriously."

"You attacked me! You were an inch away from hitting my head."

Sanderson leaned against the wall, his eye's as lazy as his apologizes, "Look, you clearly weren't learning anything from those boring drills. I was just trying to speed up your training."

"You're supposed to be cleaning the privies." Stick stepped towards Sanderson trying to intimidate the smaller man, but Stick rolled his eyes, ignoring him.

"Calm down, I'll go clean the privies in a minute." He turned to Jack, a pathetic expression on his face. "I would never actually hurt you. I just wanted you to get a taste of what actual swordplay is like. When you're actually fighting it's fast and confusing and you're so incredibly afraid." He gave jack a gentle smile and held Jack's gaze "I really am sorry. Thinking back my actions were pretty out of nowhere." When Jack made no move to respond, Sanderson gave one last smile and turned around. "I'm going to go see if the maids have any cake left."

Stick lunged after him, the vein in his neck popping. "You're going to the privies." Jack glanced at Jack and sighed. His eyes brows squeezed together and he rubbed his temple. "Don't bother the queen! Just go in and finish the invitations. Do you think you can handle that?"

Jack nodded and started back down the hall. He wasn't ready to forgive Sanderson yet. However he couldn't forget what he'd said: 'You're so incredibly afraid.' Could Pitch be here? The possibility had always been there, but Jack had never seriously considered it. It still seemed ridiculous. Why would Manny send Pitch here? Jack shook his head. He was being ridiculous; someone mentions fear and he immediately jumps to Pitch. Fear existed before Pitch.

Jack shoved the thoughts away and pushed open the door to the library. The queen, Elsa, sat curled on a chair by the desk. The light from the library illuminated her. He paused in the doorway; he didn't want to disturb the picture in front of him. This was the first time he'd seen her look truly happy. The first time he'd seen her not focused on being a queen. If he didn;t enter the room, maybe she wouldn't have to be a queen again? Maybe she would always be this calm and content

Elsa looked glanced up and jumped. She shoved the book into the desk and sat up, returning to the queenly posture Jack had always seen her in. "Where's Baard?"

Jack entered the library, going to sit in the familiar chair. "Stick's taking care of another guard."

Elsa nodded and shoved parchment at him, "Let's see if you can replicate yesterday's success."

Jack grabbed the parchment and quill, his fingers nimbly tracing the elegant swirls. He couldn't get Pitch out of head. Could Pitch be spreading his fear in this land? He tried to shake the idea out of his head. Manny would never transport Pitch to this land

He pushed the invitation across the table. He had to stop getting all mopey; he was the guardian of fun.

Elsa picked up the invitation, "This is what I get for being all soft and encouraging."

"When have you been soft and encouraging?"

"You got lazy." Elsa threw the invitation in the wastebasket. "I know you can do it, so there's no excuse for that sort of sloppy handiwork."

Jack huffed, blowing his hair out of his face. She was as strict as ever. If Pitch tried to get to her he'd find her ice cold and unshakeable. He scrawled another invitation, this time tracing every curve with a gentle unwavering hand. He was loath to admit it, but there was something reassuring about calligraphy. He'd never noticed it before, but the curves of the letters reminded him of frost and each word was as intricate as a tiny snowflake.

He glanced over at Elsa. He probably shouldn't be surprised. She had ice powers, didn't she?

"Can you create something?"

A frown crept over Elsa's lips. She disliked incoherent sentences. "What are you talking about?"

"Your ice powers," it was too late to back out. "I've heard you can create snow and ice."

Her entire body tightened, "You heard correct."

"Could you show me?" The guards had had such overblown stories about what she could do. He just wanted to see it for himself.

"Why?" Her mouth was hard and tight, full of anxiety and doubt, but her eyes were wide, in them he saw hope and wonder.

He couldn't tell her that he was the spirit of winter and wanted to evaluate her powers. "I'm from the South. I've only saw snow once before," heshrugged and tried to look bashful. "It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I just wanted to see it again."

The tiny smile grew on Elsa lips, "okay."

She paused for a moment, glancing at him with those same big eyes. He smiled at her, trying to alleviate her fears. She took a deep breath and then shoved the parchment and quills away from the center of the table. She tapped the center with one finger and ice spiraled out, forming a perfect circle. She waved her hand in a circle above the makeshift ice rink and a gentle snow began to fall. Now she scrunched her nose and inspected the rink. She stuck her hand back above the rink and pulled upwards. Tiny piles of snow sprouted from the ice, as Elsa concentrated they grew more detailed. Each was a tiny person, a tiny skater complete with a unique face, outfit and skates.

Jack knew he was gaping, but as the people skated around the ice their bubbling chatter reached him. They had personalities; they were people. Sure he'd seen Olaf, but the significance had never hit him. Elsa could create life.

"How do you create so many tiny people? Is it difficult to give each of them a personality?"

She had a slight blush, but Jack believed it was from excitement. "I'm not creating them." She tucked a loose strand of her back into her bun, "It's hard to explain. I steal a bit of life from something-the wind, the trees, the ocean-and I place it in the figures."

Jack looked at the tiny scene and shook his head. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

That was the first time he saw Elsa's real smile. The scene became the second most beautiful thing he saw that day.


	8. Market Day

Light filtered through the cracks in the wall and hit Jack's pillow. He moaned and shifted, trying to cover his eyes. He opened his bleary eyes and peered around the room. The room was prim and neat, each bed made and the sheets folded. No one else was in the room.

Jack jumped out of bed. How had he slept in? He wasn't on great terms with Sanderson, but someone should have woken him up. He groped desperately through the shelf underneath his bed. Stick wa going to be furious if he was late. He brought out a spare uniform, and gave it a sniff before pulling it on. Having five sets of identical clothing made it much easier to get dressed in the morning, though it was harder to tell which clothes were clean.

Jack stumbled down the stairs and into the yard. None of the usual drill lines were formed; even Erika was nowhere to be seen. Jack stumbled over to a guard who was leaning against the wall.

"Where is everybody?"

The guard glanced at Jack, he laughed slightly. "Are you kidding?" At Jack's confused expression the guard laughed again, "Today's the market. Yah know, everybody gets the day off."

"Really!?"

"My god you didn't know?" The guard shook his head, "you're definitely not from around here."

"You could say that," Jack said. "Thanks man."

"My pleasure."

Jack gave a sarcastic salute and wandered away. What was he going to do on market day? He had no family to visit and no money to spend. The wind swept across the yard and blew through Jack's hair. He shooed it away. He loved the wind, but people would get suspicous if he was surrounded by a frisky breeze. The wind huffed and pushed him, almost lifting him off the ground. He smiled; maybe there was something he wanted to try.

The wind felt his excitement and chased him across the yard. He practically sprinted through the town, dodging the vendors and jumping the stands that swarmed the streets. The previously bright cityhad gained a new glow. The energy from the cheerful crowds flooded the streets beinging roses to everyone's cheeks. The wind ran through the crowd beside him, stealing flowers and swirling girl's dresses. Jack broke out from the town and dashed into the forest. Sure the market was cheerful, but Jack was in the mood for somethin else.

He left the forest and took off into the trees. The wind followed Jack, racing through the trees besides him. He ran until the shouts from the town faded and he stood completely alone.

The wind fed off his excitement and swept around him. The trees surrounding him all but bent in two.

"Come on wind!" The wind roared and threw him into the air.

Jack screamed in joy. He'd missed flying far more than he'd realized. The trees faded into a green shag carpet and the houses, even the castle, turned into toys. Jack dropped and then gently rose again, only to dive into a mad corkscrew. The wind followed him, executing all manner of expert maneuvers.

Jack hovered, savoring the feeling off fresh air on his skin. The temperature was far more comfortable, than in the suffocating heat of the town. A whiff of salt darted across his face triggering another grin. There was nothing quite like playing in the ocean: the mist dusting his face while he swerved to avoid the crashing waves.

"Wind, take me to the sea!"

Nothing happened.

Jack frowned, perhaps the wind hadn't understood. "Come on wind! Let's go play in the sea."

The wind pulled him farther and farther inland. Jack frowned. There were some strong downsides to playing with a sentient wind. Jack looked around him, noticing the mountain peaks that stretched through the clouds. The wind started to bring him down, passing through layers of clouds.

"Look I'm sorry." Jack wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. Why had the wind stopped playing? Had Jack done something? "I'll make it up to you. If you don't want to play anymore that's fine, just bring me back to town."

The wind's course didn't alter.

Jack tried to relax. Maybe if he gave off a calm, nonthreatening aura the wind would let him go.

The wind did and immediately Jack realized how foolish that wish was.

As he hurtled downward, he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for his inevitable fate. Fortunately his misery was brought to a close in a few short seconds. He slid slightly as he landed, bumping into what he presumed to be a railing. The wind butted him cautiously, examining him to ensure he wasn't injured. Apparently the wind hadn't been trying to kill him.

Jack stood up and scanned his surroundings. An unconscious word slipped from his lips.

"_Ice_."

Jack was standing on a balcony made entirely of ice. It would have been perfect, were it not for the gaping hole on one side. He peered over into the dark cavern that fell away underneath him. If the wind had dropped him just slightly to the right, Jack would've been a pancake. He shook his head and entered the castle.

His breath caught. Ice swept up from all sides orming gorgeous wall and decorataions. It had all the beauty of winter with the serenity of architecture. His eyes fell to the floor and he winced. Sure, this room due had all the signs of perfection, but it was marred by the heap of broken ice on the floor. From the larger shards he saw, it must have been some sort of decoration. He picked his way across the room. This must be Elsa's castle. Sure it wasn't a kingdom, but it was still incredible.

Ahead of him someone emerged from the shadows, a towering mass of snow and ice. It blinked at Jackand for a moment iciclyles bristle on its spine. But when Jack made no move towards it, the creature decided he was harmless and settled back against the wall. "You must be the army." The sun struck the tiny tiara perched on the giant snowman's head and Jack snorted. "Ferocious."

Jack wandered through the door on the other side of the room. He inspected it the room, then hurried to the next doorway eager to see more of the castle. He lost himself in the maze of rooms, each one a tiny present he could open and inspect. Some had intricate furniture, covered with lacy, frosty cloth. Other's contained chandeliers, potted ice plants and grand pianos. He even found a room the contained a miniature of the entire city. The people in it were having a lively market day that put the real city to shame.

He raced out of the last room and ran down the stairs, excited to inspect the last floor. He saw a beautiful hall, with a fountain so pristine it amde the rest ofthe castle look dirty. He slid around the edge of the hall, searching for adjacent rooms. The only door he found led outside. His smile slipped away, leaving only sore cheeks.

Jack leaned against the door. His movements no longer frenzied and energetic. He shouldn't have rushed through the rooms. He started back towards the rooms, but ended up back at the door. He could examine them in greater detail later, for now the surprise was gone.

A thought crossed his mind and Jack's smile returned. He'd never seen the castle in full. He pushed open the gigantic front doors and rushed down the stair case, taking a moment to admire the fine craftsmanship of each step.

When he reached the bottom, he paused for a moment, before turning slowly around. The beuty of the castle washed over him and he stumbled, falling to his knees. All his years making blizzards and snow days seemed fleeting and unimportant compared to the majesty before him. Why had he wasted all that time?

A image of Elsa drifted into his mind. She sat ramrod straight, only allowing herself a tiny smile. He glanced back at the castle. How had she done this?

…..

The guards sagged against the wall. One cleaned his nails with a knife, while the other practiced catching a tiny pebble. They were forced to miss market day to stand guard over some lousy prison. Elsa wished she could dismiss them. They doubtless wanted to run away and visit their children or buy flowers for the girls they wished to someone had to stand guard.

They barely registered as Elsa walked past. She nodded and received only half hearted 'ya muhjesty's in return. Their manners made a certain other guard look like a prince.

She galnced down the four corridors that branched away from her. She was looking for cell 341. Persumabely that would be located in the third corridor. She braethed through her mouth, trying to avod the unique perfume the priosn offered and turned into the corridor

She scanned the cells by the flickering torchlight. She liked to think that the empty cells were a testimont to a well run kingdom with a low crime rate, not lazy guards. She tried not to think of teh nnchalant attitudes of the guards se had just passed and focused on the contents of the cells. The two occupants she did see were curled upaway from her, sparing only a glance for their queen.

She came to cell 341 and peered inside. The only inhabitant was a pile of rags. She frowned; had the Baard gotten the cell number wrong? It was a shame to come here for nothing. Maybe someone else would know the prisoner she was looking for. She could go talk to the other prisoners she'd seen and if that failed, maybe the guards would know something.

The pile of rags moved, making her musing obsolete.

"I must be accused of somethig terrible." The pile of cloth parted to show a man's face, "I can't beleive that every prisoner receives a royal guest." He bowed his head, "it's _such_ a pleasure to see your majesty in person. I'd offer you tea and crumpets, but I'm afraid I've run out."

Elsa realized her mouth had fallen open. She snapped it shut and hoped the torchlight would hide the odd expression. "Your brother came and addressed the court. He says that you're innocent, so I came to hear your case."

"I stole the bread."

Elsa's mouth returned to it's guppy state. She locked it shut, fastening a quenly expression of her face. "I don' t think you understad we're considering letting you go. All you have to do is plead your innocence."

His laugh was cold and hard. "Justice is so much more understanding when you have friend in high places. I stole that bread. If someone else is going to spend three months in jail for theft, I shouldn't get to stroll out just because you go all weak in the knees when you see a toddler with big eyes."

"I was genuinely considering that you were innocent. I'm sorry my caring bothered you. it's clear I've made a mistake; you are a common theif."

He laughed again. There as no humor in that sound. "I may have stolen bread, but of the two of us, you've stolen far more."

"Excuse you!?" This was the last time Elsa tried to be nice. Perhaps she was a softy.

"How am I supposed to buy bread when you put ridiculous taxes on it? The way I see it, when I buy one loaf I'm already paying for two, so I might as well take the next one."

"That's not how it works!"

"Please, you just want money to line your coafers and get plenty of pretty dresses and golden accssories so you can get all dolled up and parade among the poor prisoners. I'm sorry if I don't jump to kiss your feet."

"I'm not taking the money," Elsa clenched her fists. "Seekren is in the middle of a drought. I needed the taxes to ensure that we could lower the price of shipping for food and other necessary comodities. I was helping people."

"And while you're nurturing Seekren back to health people in you very city are starving. It's not helping if you take food out of someone's mouth to feed someone else."

"I'm doing the best I can. I don't want anybody to starve, but the best I can do is minimize the casualties." Even though the shadow wasn't there Elsa could almost hear his laughter.

The prisoners real laughter mirrored the imagnined one. "If I was in charge I guarentee I could find a more efficient way to ship grain."

"Then get out of jail and prove it."

"I don't want to." He lounged against the wall, "I want to stay here."

"And if I command you to be free?"

"Then you'll prove that you're the stuck up queen I know you to be."

Elsa huffed. She wanted to leave. She wanted to let him rot in the cold and the dark, but everytime she stealed herself to go, she saw the little boy begging her to help his brother. She whealed around and leaned agaist the bars, "What about your brother? He needs you."

The smirk disappeared from his face, replaced by pain. "My aunt and uncle will take him in. He's better off with them."

She knew that pain, "You're wrong." She turned away, "I'll be back in a week, think about the offer."

She left the man sitting on the dungeon floor, with only shadows and rats for company.


	9. The Offer

**Note:** Sorry about my inconsistency! From now on I'm going to try to post a chapter every Wednesday.

Jack kept his eyes on Sanderson's torso, watching for the next attack. Sanderson's stomach tightened and the muscles in his left shoulder bunched. Jack dodged the punch and swung into a kick. Sanderson grabbed his leg, pulling him forward. Jack used the momentum to throw his elbow into Sanderson's face, causing Sanderson to stumble backwards and let go of Jack's foot. Blood dripped from Sanderson's nose into his lips and a grin stretched his lips back from his teeth. Despite his handsome features, the blood made the smile gruesome.

"Good job Jack." Erika patted him on the back, "You finally got first blood."

"Are we finally even?" Sanderson tried to dab the blood off his face with his tunic, but only smeared it further.

Jack gave a little grin. He hadn't wanted to forgive Sanderson, but the man had continued to pester him. He'd insisted that Jack listen to his explanations. After a week of hearing the repeated pleas, Jack had finally given in and listened to the apology. Sanderson claimed that he'd only bullied Jack because he'd seen too many guards take their duties as nothing more than drills and that that belief had led them to their eventual demise. Jack had kept up the pretense of anger for another week, but Sanderson's puppy dog eyes had been too much and he'd finally given in.

For the past eight days Sanderson, Erika and Jack had been waking up early to practice. The weapons changed, fists, wooden swords or spear, but each time Sanderson and Jack would duel until one of them drew blood.

Both Erika and Sanderson were grinning like fools; Jack had never won before. Jack narrowed his eyes, squinting at Sanderson. He probably shouldn't have one this time either.

"Did you go easy on me?"

Erika and Sanderson stopped cheering and Erika stepped forward. "You won fair and square. Sanderson wouldn't do that."

Jack turned to Sanderson, who was fixated with the tiny circles his foot traced in the sand of the yard. "Did you go easy on me?" Jack stared at Sanderson, forcing him to meet his eyes.

Sanderson held up his hands. "I didn't go that easy." Jack scoffed and started marching towards the breakfast hall, Sanderson chased after him. "That maneuver could've beaten a lot of the other guards. I just paused for a moment." He jumped in front of Jack, trying to slow him. "You're new. It would have been almost impossible for you to beat me."

Jack shoved him away, "I'm not new. I can take the real world. I would rather you tried to kill me, than go easy on me." Jack paused and sighed. "I know you were trying to be nice, just don't do it again."

"I won't," Sanderson smiled again, all his teeth showing. "Next time, I'll make sure to wipe the yard with you."

Erika snorted. "You can try. He's catching up with you pretty fast."

"Enough with the training talk," Sanderson waved his hand. "I want to talk about breakfast. What do you think it will be? Pancakes? No…toast with marmalade."

Erika threw back her head and laughed. "Jack must have punched you harder than I thought. It's going to be oat mash."

"She's right." Jack winced. 'It was mash yesterday and the day before and every one of the other twenty nine days I have been here."

"Oh boo you two. I will remain the optimist."

"Not for very much longer." Erika entered the dining hall.

Sanderson groaned when he saw the pots of mash lined up on the table. "You'd think the crown would have better food for their guards."

Erika scooped a heap into one of the bowls piled beside the pots. "Mash is highly nutritious; it contains meat, grain and vegetables."

"…and tastes like slime." Jack finished.

"The castle gives us mash, because it's healthy and helps us grow strong."

"No," Sanderson took a bite of mash and shivered. "They give it to us, because they're cheap bastards who'd rather stuff their pockets than give us proper food."

"Sanderson!" Erika's voice was sharp.

Sanderson grimaced at her, but he didn't say another word. Jack wished he was surprised, but Sanderson had made his distaste of the crown very clear. It was pathetic; the man who hated a crown was a better protector than the 'guardian' who was supposed to defend her... it…the crown. People shouldn't be going easy on him.

Jack saw Stick leaving the hall. He'd never thought seriously of dancing, but he wasn't improving fast enough.

"I'll be back in a minute." Jack left the table and chased after Stick. He dodged the diners and ran into the yard. "Stick!" Stick turned around, one eyebrow raised. "Uh…Captain!"

"Yes?"

Jack glanced around, making sure none of the other guards were in earshot. "I was wondering if you could teach me to dance."

Stick's lips twitched. "If you're kidding I'll sign you up for another month of detention. It would be quite a pity, you've almost finished."

"I want to get better. I need to get better."

A tiny smile stole over Stick's lips. "The laundry room can't spare you today or tomorrow, but the day after that, come to my office."

Jack smiled and gave Stick a salute. He would be learning to dance.

….

Elsa walked into the dungeons, nodding at the guards. They were used to her visits by now. She traced the familiar paths down to the little cell. She glanced at the cells she passed. One had finally been released, but he had been replaced with two more. Her nods were met with confusion. She reached the familiar cell and its occupant stirred.

"Well, look if it isn't the queen herself." The occupant said sarcastically "to what do I owe this pleasure? Wait! Let me guess. You're here for your weekly charity work. I'll tell you what I told you last week. I'm not interested in your charity."

"And I'm not interested in giving it."

"Then you can stop coming down here and bothering me."

"I'm sorry to disturb what must be thrilling conversations with the rodent inhabitants."

"What are you going to do this time?" The prisoner ignored Elsa's previous comment. "Do you have more fascinating documents to fill out or forms to sign? If you're going to visit me you should at least actually spend the time with me."

"I'm so sorry. If I'd known you wanted me to spend time speaking to you I would have come down more often."

"I don't want you here. I just think it's odd you bother coming down when you spend most of the time reading."

"It's okay to admit you're lonely. I'm glad to know I'm at least a little more interesting than rats."

"I'm ignoring you now."

"See this is why I bring things to work on."

Elsa slouched against the wall, letting the darkness conceal her unbecoming posture. She hadn't brought a book today because she'd believed that they would be able to carry out an entire conversation. Clearly she was mistaken.

Elsa grew tired of the silence, "What's your name?"

"You don't seem to understand the principle behind me ignoring you. It means that I won't talk to you and I certainly won't tell you my name."

"I've known you for just over half a month. I think it's time you tell me your name."

"I'm sorry it upsets your majesty that I fail to answer her whim."

"It's not a royal request. I'd simply prefer to call you something other than 'prisoner.'"

"Peasant."

"That's a worse nickname prisoner."

"That's because you want to pretend that you're not royal and privileged."

"Well this time I used my royal privilege for good."

"What are you talking about?"

"I talked with Baard and he said that if you let me release you from jail, you can become a guard."

"Baard? My, you're on a first name with the guy. Rather informal for a mere servant. Should I plan the wedding?"

"I'd call everybody by their first name, but some people refuse to tell me their names. Besides, he's been around since I was a kid; it would be weird to call him 'head guard' or 'M. Nelson.'" Elsa waved her hand. "What I call him isn't important. If you decided to become a guard you could get out of here and earn a decent wage."

"I've told you. I don't mind being in here."

"That's a lie. I know you miss your brother. Even if you truly believe he's better off with his aunt and uncle, he could still live with them. Being a guard would allow you to send him money and he wouldn't have to worry about you."

"I don't care."

"I'll let you think about it for a week. Please, consider it. This is a great opportunity."

Elsa turned around, letting the prisoner stew in his darkness.


	10. Dancing

note: I appreciate all reviews pointing out all grammar and spelling mistakes and if you do point out my mistakes it would be especially helpful if you could tell me the chapter it's in so i can fix it sooner. Thank you!

"Guess what day it is!" Anna leaned over my desk, scattering Elsa's papers. Elsa set the quill down. Working in the library was calm, but her room had far more privacy, though that wasn't saying much.

"It's the anniversary of the first time you and Kristoff had dinner together." Elsa guessed

"No," Anna stomped her foot and raised an eyebrow. "You really don't remember?"

There were only five more days until the prisoner had to make his choice, but Anna didn't know about that. "I give up. What is it?"

"You're starting dance lessons today!"

Elsa groaned and slammed her forehead on the table.

"No, none of that," Anna scolded. "You said you'd start after doing the invitations, but then you had to speak with the advisors and you've been going down to the prison. No more excuses."

"But I haven't found a dance teacher yet."

"That's not a problem; I found the most wonderful dance teacher from Weaselton. He's taught almost every member of the royal family and for a small fee he's willing to help us."

"I'll start tomorrow. There's just too much work today."

"That's not acceptable. You need to start practice, besides," Anna glanced at her hands. "He's already waiting in the ballroom."

"What!?" Elsa jumped out of the seat. "Why didn't you tell me he was waiting? How long has he been down there?"

"Don't worry about him. He's getting paid by the hour, whether or not you're there."

"Please tell me you're joking."

Anna shrugged apologetically, trying to hide her sly smile.

Elsa brushed past Anna, hurrying down the hallway. Anna was lucky she had already finished all her work. If she'd been even slightly lazy, she would have had to pay the dance teacher to sit in the ballroom looking pretty. Couldn't Anna see what a waste of money that would be?

Elsa pushed the ballroom doors open, "Sorry I'm late. I was not expecting you."

A small man sat crouched in one of the chairs that bordered the ballroom. He hadn't bothered with the toupees Weaselton was so famous for, instead his three hairs clinged on to his scalp. "Your majesty, it is a pleasure to be in your presence. I cannot wait to teach you the elegant and festive dances of my beautiful country."

"I'm thrilled to start. Now how will these lessons be arranged?"

"I will work with you at this time every day, for about an hour. I'll teach you the basic steps to the main dances that you would see at any formal event."

"That sounds great." It was just an hour a day - it probably wouldn't be so bad. Besides, the waltz was hard.

"We will start with the peacock."

What in the world was this man talking about?

"You can stand here. I will dance around you."

Not this dance.

"The key to this dance is to bob your head in beat with the music." He peered around expectantly, "it appears that we do not have music. This is best done at a moderato, so about, bop, bop, bop." He began to circle Elsa, nodding his head to his bops.

He was surprisingly spry for such an old man. His knees tapped his chest every other beat and his hands fluttered in an elaborate pattern. When the duke had done it, it had looked so ridiculous, but now…

It still looked incredibly ridiculous.

That wasn't to say the man was a bad dancer. His movements carried grace and the kicks that had seemed so chicken-like on the duke did contain elegance, but it still looked absolutely ridiculous on him. He was just too into the dance; the large circular bounds did not match the jerky head bobs. On top of all that he had still not told Elsa what she was supposed to do. She resorted to the default in-place dip step that most Arendelle dances revolved around.

The dance teacher stopped abruptly. "Why are you not dancing?"

"You haven't told me how I'm supposed to be dancing."

"I shouldn't have to tell you!" The man threw his hands in the air, "feel the music! Let yourself go."

Elsa almost laughed, though there was nothing humorous in the situation. "Perhaps we should try another dance? I think I still remember the foxtrot."

The man huffed and began to trace the steps of the foxtrot. Over his shoulder, Elsa could see Anna shrug.

…..

"_Actually_ try to touch your toes."

Jack glared up at Stick. "I am trying."

Stick eyed the significant distance between Jack's hands and his feet. "I see now why you wanted/needed to take lessons. You are the least flexible person I've ever met."

Jack gave up on his toes and stood up. "I really don't see what flexibility has to do with fighting. It's about strength, technique, all that."

"In the yard perhaps, but in the field you never know what situation you'll find yourself in. But even in the yard, your flexibility could help improve your technique. You could lunge farther forward and have a better, wider stance. You're too easy to knock off your feet; that's why it's so easy for Sanderson to knock you over."

"Really?" Sanderson dropped into his stance, "What should I be doing?"

"I spend hours every day teaching you how to fight. You can learn to fight there."

"So…" Jack rocked onto the balls of his feet. "What's dancing going to do?"

"Learning to dance will help strengthen your core and legs; that will improve your stance, besides that dancing will improve stamina, strength and immediate speed."

"So how will we start?" Jack bobbed his head.

Jack didn't know much about dancing, but he had tried a little jazz back in the day. Of course no one could see him to tell him how his form was, but that never stopped his groove.

"We'll start with a waltz."

A waltz? That made more sense; it was about the same as the 1780s back on …earth? What did they call Jack's home here? He'd never heard anyone call this place Quarth, so did the trolls have a weird name for home that he didn't know about?

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yes sir! Of course," Jack snapped to attention.

"Unfortunately we don't have a partner for you. Here," Stick passed Jack a…stick. "You'll dance with this for the time being. I'll try to see if Erika or anyone else is available to dance with you. Now imagine a box."

Jack paused. It was a nice box, perfectly square and about knee height. It was blue and had a giant bow on the top. It was a present.

"Now place your feet at the left corner of the box."

Jack stared at Stick in confusion, "The corner in the air or on the ground?"

"What are you talking about?"

"There are two corners," Jack gestured towards his imaginary box. I don't know which one you want me to stand by. Though I suppose I can't actually stand in the air," not officially "but should one of my feet be up?"

Stick stared at Jack, waiting almost a minute before he spoke. "I can't tell if you're joking or are genuinely that stupid. It's a square on the ground; there shouldn't be any corners in the air."

"I was just joking." Jack was often unintentionally funny.

"Well then place your feet."

Jack stood at the corner of the imagined box.

"Now move like this, 1-2-3-1-2-3-1-2-3"

Stick glided around his box with surprising grace. Jack paused a few moments and then tried to copy the movements.

"Engage your core! Stop slouching!" Stick's shouts cut through the nice moment. "And hold your partner up-your arms are not dead things to swing from your sides. For god's sake, pull yourself together."

Jack lifted the stick lady up. For a second he'd almost forgotten that he was learning dancing for a drill sergeant. He didn't make that mistake again; Stick yelled far too much to let Jack fall into anything resembling calm.


	11. Treason

How had the lousy waltz made jack this sore? It hadn't been as intense as his normal workouts, yet his arms and legs burned even more than they had when Jack had started training. What had he done? What had made him so sore? His arms had ached from holding the broom and his legs had begun to tremble after the twenty-third turn, but other than that it had been a breeze.

Jack sank back onto the pillow and closed his eyes. It was better to just let his muscles dissolve melt into the mattress. Let all the pain sink away.

Pillow? Jack shot upright. Where was he? He whipped his head around, trying to find a familiar landmark, but all he saw was the shabby cotton curtain that surrounded his bed.

"Is anyone there?" Jack called out.

"You're finally awake." Erika peeked through the curtain. "You've been asleep for almost an hour."

"Shit, Stick's going to kill me."

"You're fine; he was the one who sent you here."

"What!? There's no way Stick would let me take a nap during training."

"You think so little of him. Besides," Erika laughed. "It's not like he could force you to train after you collapsed."

"I what?"

"You collapsed. Don't you remember?"

"The last thing I remember is squats." Jack rubbed his forehead. He'd been so tired in the morning he'd decided to skip breakfast and sleep in. He really hadn't though it through.

"They think you got heat stroke. You'll have to stay in the infirmary for another hour, but after that you can go back to the guard's lodgings, though you aren't allowed to train. Don't look so pleased; I think it's a punishment for not drinking enough. Oh!" Erika rummaged behind her, pulling out a bucket and a tiny cup. "I'm supposed to tell you that if you don't finish all this water by the end of the day Stick will 'remove the mattress from your bed and force you to sleep in the stables.'"

"Didn't you just tell me he was actually nice? Have you not been paying attention?"

"Oh come on" Erika passed jack the bucket. "He just does it because he cares."

"Cares my a-" at Erika's raised eyebrow Jack faded into a mutter.

"I have to be going now." Erika said softly. "Sanderson and I will check on you during our free time. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, it sounds fine." Jack took a sip of the water. "I'm not a puppy you know. You don't have to-" Erika had already left.

Jack sunk back into the pillows. Maybe having sunstroke wasn't too bad; Jack got a free day off training and plenty of time to sleep. Perhaps he should get sunstroke more often. But then again, there was no way Sanderson was going to let Jack's fainting spell slide. The teasing from this one instance would be bad enough, much less if it became a common occurrence.

Jack nuzzled back into the pillows and felt the wind ruffling through his hair. He gave it a reassuring nudge before closing his eyes. It was best simply to enjoy the moment, Sanderson be damne-

The door slammed open, "She did what!?"

"She has offered the prisoner a position with the guard. If he agrees not only will all his charges be absolved, but he'll make money."

"That insolent girl!" There was a pause, then the same voice let out a cold chuckle. "Then again what could you expect from such a young woman. She's bound to make poor decisions with a heart that soft."

"I'm more worried about her becoming dangerous."

"That shouldn't be an issue as long as pretend to like her. Just smile and nod."

"How much longer do we have to put up with her?"

"Not do long."

Jack's cup shattered against the infirmary floor, reverberating through the room. The people on the other side of the curtain had fallen silent.

"Who's there?" The voice commanded, footsteps rushing towards Jack's bed.

Wind! Jack pleaded. Help!

The wind tugged Jack into the air just as the curtain opened. A shock of blond hair entered. Jack tried to see the face, but could only make out the olive green of the guard's uniform.

"Looks like its empty. The cup most have been left by a patient." The man turned back without looking at the ceiling. "Guess we got lucky. Right Samuel?"

"Never address me so informally again."

"Sorry sir."

"Let's go. That was far too close. Next time you have news be more careful about where you chose to impart it."

"But sir! You were the one wh-"

"Don't talk back to me. We're done here."

The first set of footsteps exited the room, quickly followed by a second. Jack relaxed when the door slammed close, but it wasn't until ten minutes later that he finally came down from the ceiling.

….

1-2-3-1-2-3-

Elsa traced out the steps do the waltz, but she wasn't really listening. Normally she adored this dance and gave it her utmost attention, but tonight her mind was elsewhere.

He had to accept. There was no reason he wouldn't take her offer to be a guard; she'd had sound reasoned logic that he couldn't refute. He'd agree and his brother would be happy and she'd stop having to feel so incredibly guilty every time she passed the staircase to the dungeons. It would all be over.

She tried to picture him finally happy all decked out in a guard's uniform, but all she could see were his green eyes sharp with disdain. He hated her, or at least he hated the nobles that she represented. He'd always made it clear that she was hurting the nation with taxes and her other governmental reforms, but she wasn't hurting the country; she was just doing her best to make sure that parts of the country hurt by the drought. Seekren needed the food. He just didn't understand that.

_Oh please stop trying to make it sound so noble._

Elsa froze, causing the teacher who was serving as her partner, to stumble. She nodded to him and then returned to the dance.

She wasn't trying to make anything seem noble. She was trying to help Seekren, unfortunately that meant having to raise taxes, but in the end she was helping.

_You might have been trying to help Seekren, but you never really cared about the effect those taxes would have._

She had thought about it; she'd thought about all the aspects of taxation. Perhaps she hadn't realized just how hard it was for some people to buy bread, but nevertheless she had considered it.

_Oh sure, you realized that taxes would be raised, but you're far too used to your life of finery to consider how much a small change in price can hurt people. You're too rich to imagine ever having to scrap together money just to buy bread._

That wasn't true. Elsa had tried to think of everyone, she just hadn't anticipated how much it would hurt them.

_Darling be honest you've been trapped in your room for so long you have no idea how to empathize with people. You're an ice queen trying to rule over a kingdom of warmth. Really you shouldn't be so upset you were bound to fail._

"I'm a good queen!"

The teacher and Anna both stared at Elsa. Her cheeks warmed and she tried to find words to make her last exclamation more sensible, "so I should be able to dance; dancing isn't as hard as running a kingdom."

"That's it," the teacher sighed. "I can't teach you."

"Excuse me?" Elsa was a bit rusty, but definitely not unteachable.

"You have no passion." His few hairs trembled with emotion. "Dancing is not the same as running a kingdom. You can't just do the steps; you need to care about what you're doing."

"I'm sorry," Elsa folded her hands. "I'll try to focus more."

"Focus isn't the issue!" He shook his head and grabbed his bag. "I can't teach you if you don't even know what you're doing wrong."

He left the room. A flustered Anna chased him,, but failed to get a further explanation. As his footsteps faded away Anna turned to Elsa, "I have no idea what he's talking about. You're dancing looked perfect to me."

"He was a dance teacher, he probably knows what he's talking about."

"He doesn't know you. You're dancing is composed and controlled, because that's who you are. You're not a passionate or emotional person."

That wasn't true.


End file.
